Land of the Free
by Downton Addict
Summary: Something I was thinking of - Cora and Robert take a trip to America to visit Tom and Sybbie but things do not go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

_How had it come to this?_

_How had he misjudged the danger?_

_How could he save her?_

6 Days Earlier …

"I don't believe I have ever seen you so happy to set foot in America darling." Cora teased her husband with a wicked smirk, looking up at him as they strolled towards the waiting car. She was filled with excitement at being on US soil again, at being so close to seeing Sybbie and Tom, at being off the ship … finally.

Robert inclined his head to look at her face and gave her his Robert Crawley smile.

The real one. Not the Earl of Grantham stoic upturn of lips, but the real childlike grin of a man filled with happiness. She thought he looked adorable in his glee. So very unreserved, so terribly handsome, and so wonderfully relaxed.

"You know how much I miss her … I know you do too." He explained almost sheepishly as he took her elbow in his hand and began to steer her to the car. "Over there Cora." he added, indicating with his head the expensive vehicle he had just spotted in the distance. "Your mother's showing off again with her outlandish taste in automobiles."

"Don't be jealous." She chided.

Robert blew out his breath in a slow appreciative way, "I can't help it Cora … it's so sleek and spiffy … would I sound like a petulant child if I said I want one?"

Cora laughed as Robert handed her into the waiting motor. "Yes, I believe you would."

Following her in and sliding along the leather seat inside Robert took his hat into his hand and pulled his face into a frown. "Then I shall have to be a petulant adult and pout."

Cora laughed once more at the look on her husbands face. Warmth spread throughout her body at the sight of him. She loved him like this. Relaxed, happy, playful. She loved him always, had always, would always – but there were moments when it was a fair sight easier to love him than others. When he was stoic and unrelenting she found him loveable yet distant. When he was tired and moody she found him loveable yet trying. When he was condescending and dismissive … she found him … she still loved him … it was just she didn't particularly _like_ him in those moments. But moments like now … when he was playful and sweet and childlike … in these moments she loved him the best. In these moments he was Robert … just Robert … no title, no responsibilities, no expectations ... just Robert – and Cora had always found she loved Robert the best.

"You are an adult child … but adorably so." She leaned against him and rubbed her palm across his chest affectionately. He stilled her hand with his own and slowly lifted it to his lips gently kissing her palm.

"Do try and remember how adorable I am next time you are cross with me." He said with a grin as the driver turned them in the direction of her mother's house, his eyes remaining fixed on the rearview mirror as he pulled the car from the curb, unaware of the eyes watching them.

"They're here Robert … quickly darling … they're here, they're here." Cora dropped her book on the settee as she hurried towards the door, her skirt whipping about her ankles as she rushed.

"Slow down darling … the car has just pulled up." Robert's words sounded on deaf ears as he watched his wife almost run out the door and through the hall, although he would like to do the same he found he must at least retain some decorum in his mother in laws house. He was more relaxed here than at home, even he felt his stiffness softened by his surroundings, but he couldn't simply let it all go. Martha's voice could be heard calmly issuing the order to bring the cookies, cakes and drinks through to the sitting room and he found his own step quicken. _Treats. Treats for her._ She had arrived and he felt his chest stirring in anticipation and his whole body warm with joy.

By the time he reached the front door Cora was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, Robert came up beside her and slid his hand in hers as he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Who's the child now?"

She gently swatted his arm, "Hush. I know you are excited to see her. To see them both."

Robert's face pulled into a warm smile, "I feel I could burst …I confess I am eager to hear her call me Donk again. She managed to teach the other 2 before she left, but it just isn't the same … it is hers."

"You wont have to wait long … here they come." Cora took the steps eagerly reaching the bottom with her arms outstretched. "Sybbie my darling! How I have missed you!" she gushed as her granddaughter flew into her outstretched arms. Cora stood wrapping her arms tightly around the little girl, their daughter's final gift to them all. She held her close and closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet scent of her dark hair, the feel of her little fingers clutching her tightly, the soft skin of her cheek pressed against her own.

"Donk!" Sybbie exclaimed excitedly as her Grandfather came near blinking the tears back at the sight before him. His heart filled and he held his arms out taking the little girl from his wife's embrace, swinging her in the air before folding her in a large and much needed hug.

"Say it again Sybbie." He murmured into her hair.

"Donk!"

Robert could hear Tom and Cora laugh at Sybbie's pet name for her grandfather, he could see them embrace in greeting and smile at one another happily, he watched as Cora took Tom's arm and they began the ascent up the stairs to his mother in laws New York home. He felt his body follow them up the stairs, could see the butler holding the door open, hear Martha's voice wafting through the doors.

What he didn't see was the man in the dark suit, with the bowler hat pretending to read his paper across the street, the sinister gleam in his eye, the slight nod he gave to his partner, and the note he made in the book he drew from his pocket. The only thing Robert could focus on was the sound of Sybbie's voice and the feel of her in his arms.

"Donk!" she said on a giggle as he carried her inside.

"I do believe I have never seen anything quite as adorable as your tea party with Sybbie this afternoon." Cora said with a smile as Robert walked into her room after dinner. She picked up her cream and began rubbing it into her hands as Baxter walked out of the room clenching her lips into a straight line so not to smirk.

Robert rolled his eyes as he sank into the wing backed chair, "I find that hard to believe darling, considering you said almost the exact same thing yesterday."

"Not quite the same … that was to do with the teddy bears picnic the two of you had after breakfast … which is clearly not the same as tea … tea with dolls to be precise." She clamped her lips together in an attempt to stop herself from laughing outright.

Robert gave her a look of mild irritation and let out a huff of air, "And what would you have I do? She looks at me with those big eyes … with Sybil's eyes, and she tilts her head just so …and then says 'Please Donk' in her perfect little voice … I will not lie Cora, she has me quite wrapped around her finger and I just can't bear to tell her no."

Cora gave up the fight to contain her humor and let her smile take over with the breath of a laugh. "And why should you? It is perfectly respectable to dote on your grandchildren, and her especially so. She is the only daughter of our baby, who looks just like her mother at that age …"

"Doesn't she though! It's uncanny." Robert added as Cora continued, standing from her chair, slipping her robe off placing it on the chair behind her.

"… who is no longer with us, and now lives on the other side of the world. She is our first grandchild, and completely lovely … if you didn't dote upon her I should think it strange." She removed her slippers and walked toward her husband.

"Then why tease me about it … you are the same with her and you know it." He looked up surprised at her close proximity; she stood directly in front of his seated form. Tilting her head to the side she smirked.

"Because it is such fun … you do rather beg to be teased Robert." He rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side which made Cora almost laugh out loud. He was so easy to tease. His adoration of Sybbie was heart warming and delightful, and his being teased about it was almost as good. Reaching out her arm she touched his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Teasing aside darling, you are a wonderful grandfather and your granddaughter adores and loves you – as do I." He reached up and took her hand from his shoulder bringing the palm to his mouth to kiss it softly.

"And I you my darling." Cora bought her other palm to rest against his cheek rubbing her thumb across it eliciting a sigh of happiness from her stoic husband. He released her palm and leaned forward in his seat, bringing his arms about her waist and resting his head against her stomach. He moved his head from side to side until Cora wriggled in an attempt to free herself pushed against his shoulders with her hands.

"Robert that tickles." She gasped as he held her tighter. "You are a grown child, I swear."

"I hope not." He replied in a muffled response against her stomach. "Children don't do things like this."

"Like what?" Cora asked, feeling awfully like she was walking into a trap.

Robert pulled his face back from her body while his hands continued to clutch her firmly about the waist. Shifting backward in his seat he looked up at her confused face before breaking into a large grin …"Like this." He said as he yanked her forward and shifted all the way back into the chair, the force bringing her onto his lap where he maneuvered until she was straddling his lap her legs resting on either side of his.

"Robert!" she scolded in surprise. He shifted his hands from her waist to her perfect bottom where he gave an affectionate squeeze. "What are you doing?" she questioned with a throaty laugh. Her husbands response came out muffled as he buried his face into her slender neck, the hot breath tickling her sensitive skin and automatically sending the loveliest feeling through her body straight to the area between her legs where she felt excitement begin to build. The thought crossed her mind, if not fleetingly, that she was easy to seduce … well at least for Robert anyway.

"If you can't tell …" his muffled words came slowly as his lips and tongue swirled the most delicious patterns across her neck. Then slowly across to the other side where she tilted her head to give him easier access. ".. I must be doing it wrong."

Cora let out a satisfied sigh as her hands made their way to his shoulders.

"Not at all." She murmured softly, "In fact I would encourage you to continue."

Robert's arms slid firmly from her from her buttocks up her back pulling her closer so that her breasts touched his chest making her laugh and gasp at the same time.

"Mmmmm … continue you say?" he murmured against the ear he was now tracing with his tongue, his warm breath making the skin there tingle in response.

"Yes." Cora breathed, shifting her position slightly so that she truly straddled his lap, bringing one hand to the back of his neck while the other ran along his shoulder, gripping his pajama top in the process and sighing once again. "Continue. Please."

In response to her repositioning Robert felt his body respond, his own senses now heightened, he moved one hand from her back sliding it firmly across the soft round of her hip and along the top of her thigh which was now squeezing tightly against his own. He ran his hand down further, adding his other hand to her thighs equally glorious partner on the other side eliciting a surprised squeak from his wife's mouth.

"Continue …" she murmured as her limber fingers rounded Robert's shoulders and slipped between the small gap created between their chests as she leant back. "… on other words…" her fingers slid down the front of his shirt undoing one button, then slowly another as she felt his hands find the hem of her nightgown and tug on it to move it up. She shifted her weight in order to help him and was satisfied to hear him groan slightly as she resettled herself on his lap, without the added barrier of her nightwear.

His hands slid slowly up her thighs under the silken material and the skin on skin contact made her tremble. "… in other words…" she repeated, managing the last of his buttons before slipping her hands between the opening and running her palms along his masculine chest enjoying the feeling of him beneath her hands, and the feel of his hands on her skin. "…do not stop." She finished with a bite of her lower lip and the clenching of her thighs against his. He laughed throatily at her and moved his hands further across her skin, cupping her thighs and finding her quite naked beneath her nightgown.

"What is this?" he asked feigning shock and closing his eyes contentedly as her fingers found his nipples circling them in unison. "Oh God" he breathed as she ran her fingers across the eager buds and squeezed them firmly.

"I'm sorry? Did you say something?" she asked with an innocent expression as she leaned forward using her tongue to lap gently at his throat. His lack of response and the increased way he gripped her hips pushing her down against his now bulging erection gave Cora the triumphant feeling that she had effectively turned the tables on her seducing husband. "I couldn't quite hear you darling." She spoke against his neck as she rotated her hips grinding herself against him causing them both to groan.

Removing his hands from her hips swiftly he made quick work of his pants, shifting and bucking his weight beneath his wife in his effort to free himself and claim her. She placed her hands on the back of the chair and using it as leverage lifted herself up helping him in his efforts. When he was finally ready she hovered just above him thrilling in the urgent need she now saw on his face. Good Lord but he was handsome! His face a beautiful mixture of child and man, his body strong and masculine, his hands firm and gentle. The lust she could see written across his face was all consuming and it struck her how quickly they had gone from regular conversation, to the heady need of their anticipated joining.

He reached up with his hands cupping her face and bringing it down to his, her hands still gripping the chair behind him as his lips locked with hers and her body slid down to accept him. She felt the satisfied moan against her lips and used the leverage of her arms on the chair back to raise herself back up slowly, before easing herself back down again. She repeated this again, and again, and gloriously again until desperate for air their lips released each other gasping and panting with their efforts.

"Good God" Robert groaned desperately as he gripped her waist and aided her erotic movements. Cora threw her head back and gripped the back of the chair tighter and she rode her husband with wild abandon. She could already feel herself coming undone as he leaned forward and attached his teeth to her neck, his lips sucking as he did. His hands left her hips and raced up under her nightgown to cup her breasts, relishing the heaviness of them in each hand, running his thumbs across the pert nipples and finally punching her nightgown up to her throat bearing her chest to his view. The chilled air hit her breast causing her to shudder in delight at the contrast, and then cry out as he attached his mouth first to one and then delightfully to the other. She fell easily over the edge of bliss as he continued to buck wildly beneath her seeking his own, needing to spill into her, claim her.

Neither of them could know the eyes on the street watching their window, making out their silhouettes in the backlit room, puffing his cigarette slowly, and making plans.


	2. Breakfast

_**Disclaimer – I am sorry the last chapter seemed to all of a sudden change locations without warning. I had it set out differently but the formatting got switched around once I uploaded apparently. Sorry if it was hard to follow.**_

_****PRETTY MUCH THIS IS JUST SMUT** I didn't plan it this way but it just happened … the story continues next chapter. **_

Cora woke with a catlike stretch before rolling over gently reaching her arm out and finding air. It made her laugh that Robert still insisted on rising early and taking breakfast downstairs. She had spent the first few days of their on ship voyage explaining that he had no reason to be up and about so quickly. It was not as though he was expected at meetings, or out on the estate. The concept of a vacation was rather lost on her regimented English husband.

So very predictable she thought, pushing down her disappointment. It was always like that with Robert. He clung to tradition and routine like a child to a safety blanket, and through the years Cora had come to accept and love that about him. Despite the fact that she itched for change and spontaneity at times … she had come to appreciate the benefits of her husband's ways. Then, just when she had convinced herself she didn't need wild declarations or to be swept off her feet he would do just that, throwing her whole world into inner chaos.

Memories of the previous evening came flooding unbidden into her mind and she let out a sigh of pleasure at the recollection. He was always attentive in the bedroom, they had always made that part of their relationship work … well. They had always found pleasure in each other physically, and it had been satisfying nearly all of the time. More than satisfying. She knew she was lucky. As a countess she didn't have girlfriends that she discussed such topics with, but she knew given their age and circumstances that their bedroom activities were well above average. But then every once in a while he would surprise her completely. Turn her on end. Like last night. She sucked her lower lip between her teeth and closed her eyes as she recalled his touch on her body, the way he had pulled her onto his lap … her straddling him and the way he had looked as she had ridden him. She rolled onto her stomach with a low moan of pleasure at the memory and buried her face against his pillow …his scent lingered there and she wished he was there in person. The things she could do to him if it was he and not his pillow her face was buried against. If only he knew what he missed by being an early riser. She clenched her legs together in an effort to dull the throb that pulsed between them as she relived their lovemaking of the night before.

She knew she had to get up, call for Baxter, eat and begin her day. But her body throbbed in an urgent way and she shamelessly rubbed her breasts hard across the mattress grateful for the slight friction it caused and the shivers of pleasure that covered her body as a result.

What was wrong with her? She wondered as she rolled onto her side and slid her hand down her own leg. The memories of last night and the scent of her husband had aroused her to an uncomfortable point and she slid her other hand to her own breast flicking the nipple, biting her own lip harder.

Damn her husband and his sense of propriety … she needed him, and where was he? Eating eggs with toast and butter and drinking tea. She wanted to sob for the ache she felt. She chided herself for whipping herself into such a frenzy and lay on her back to regulate her breathing. She had to get some control. She had to stop her roving hands touching her own body before she caught fire and burst into flames.

She really had to …

"Cora? Darling are you awake?" Roberts voice came wafting through the door at the same time as his light knock when he opened the door. Cora froze. One hand clutching her breast, the other rubbing between her legs, her teeth clamped onto her lip. She felt exposed, despite the blankets covering her she felt he could see what she was doing and her face grew red with embarrassment … or was that excitement … she couldn't think.

"Oh, you are awake darling, good. I was just talking with Tom and …" he stopped mid sentence as he shut the door behind him and looked at his wife's red face concerned. "… Cora, are you quite alright?" he took several large strides toward the bed and leaned across placing his palm to his wife's head.

"I'm fine." Cora answered as he moved his palm from her forehead to her cheek. She felt a swirling mixture of excitement and embarrassment flooding her every pore. Her hands still frozen in place, unable to move them without her husbands notice she lay still beneath her blankets as her husband fussed over her in concern.

"You feel quite warm darling." Robert said, his voice belying his concern. He sat up on the bed next to her and ran his hand softly across her hair, smoothing it out of her face. "You should pull the blankets back a bit to give you some air."

"No." Cora jumped as he placed a hand on the top of the blankets covering her, the only shield she had to her secret excitement "I am fine, truly …I…" her voice trailed off as she looked into his concerned face. Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to say. He was obviously concerned, thought more than likely she was sick … but her mind had lost all ability to function between her excitement and her current predicament … she let out a sigh and moved her hands, pulling them out from under the blankets and feeling the loss of them keenly. Pushing herself up she rubbed her forehead with her hand and turned to face her husband.

"Robert, I'm not sick … I … I am … was… I suppose am …excited." She chewed her lip and looked down before turning her face to his.

"Excited?" he asked with confusion, "About what?"

"Oh heavens." She exclaimed in exasperation, "Are you really going to make me say it Robert? … I am excited." She said with a knowing nod of her head. His face remained in a state of confusion and she rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, all embarrassment gone with the ridiculousness of the situation in which she found herself.

"Excited darling. In a … sexual way …"

"Oh … Oooohhh…I see …" he interrupted, a slight red brushing his cheeks at the thought and frankness of the conversation. "Ah… why? Er … I mean how? I mean …God Cora you have me quite flustered."

"I … it was last night and then this morning I woke up with you on my mind, and the thoughts of last night and the way … well, you know what you did … we did … and then the smell of you lingered on your pillow … I got quite carried away darling …I confess …" Cora's voice trailed off as Robert leaned in further to catch her words as her voice grew quieter. She had been excited at the memory and scent of him. Had got herself into quite a state and was obviously flushed. He would not be a man if it didn't give him a sense of pride and virility.

"You confess … what?" he asked, his voice coming out in a husky timbre he couldn't have hidden if he tried.

"Never mind, it's too embarrassing to share … but perhaps you could slip off your shoes and join me back in bed for a while?" she asked letting her hands fiddle with the buttons of his waistcoat, her excitement building once again at his proximity. They remained in silence a moment as she ran her fingers across his buttons and bit her lower lip as she stared at his chest. She could feel his eyes boring into her head as he focused on her, probably trying to read her thoughts, but she kept her gaze trained on his chest as she eventually slipped one button from its home.

"Cora?" He breathed gently, one hand coming up to touch her cheek.

She slipped another button out of its hole and breathed deeply in, then slowly out. She heard the sound of one of his shoes falling to the floor, followed by the other and she felt her head start to spin in complete arousal. She couldn't say what it was that had come over her. Whether it was the carefree happiness of the last few days, or the excitement of being in the States once more, or whether she had been wound so tightly prior to their departure that she was finally feeling unburdened and free. Whatever it was … she could not control it.

Working more quickly Cora undid the last of his waistcoat buttons and began work on his shirt buttons, before bringing her hands up to his tie. It was then she felt him still her hands, his first movement since removing his shoes.

"Cora?" he asked softly as his hands folded on top of hers and pulled them gently away from his neck, his tie feeling suddenly confining, the room feeling unusually hot. She would not look at his face; slowly he bought the fingers of one hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. He watched her throat swallow and her eyes close and open in slow motion.

"Cora?" he asked again, "What did you want to … confess?"

Cora closed her eyes and let the touch of his fingers on her chin radiate heat throughout her body, it gave her courage and gently breathed out her answer as she opened her eyes to look at him. "I confess … I touched myself."

Robert felt all blood rush to his groin at his wife's confession. She had woken up, head swimming with memories of their lovemaking the previous night, had been excited at the thoughts and his scent and had … touched herself in response.

"Oh God Cora." His voice was husky and raw, his groin now sporting a large erection at his wife's confession. "Tell me again."

"I …"she began as she looked into his lust darkened eyes. "I thought of you, and I was excited, and I touched myself." Just saying the words out loud made her body yearn for his touch. She reached for him and he gently pulled away as he stood up and pulled off his tie.

She could see his excitement through his pants and itched in anticipation.

"Tell me again." He demanded as he unhooked his pants.

"I touched myse …" she began.

"How?" he asked in a voice so ragged she could barely hear it. She watched in ever growing excitement as he pilled off his clothes off in a lust filled frenzy. "Tell me how."

Cora breathed in deeply and lay back against the pillows, a feeling of power overtaking her at this new found method of arousing her husband. She propped one knee up and opened her legs a fraction as she spoke on a whisper, "I lay on my stomach at first, rubbing myself against the mattress … against my chest … um … against my … nipples."

She heard Robert groan as he yanked off his jacket.

She continued.

"I turned over and put my fingers on my … nipples … and touched them. I … flicked them and then … uh, squeezed." She closed her eyes and covered her face with one hand. She realized almost in an out of body way that she was deeply embarrassed by her words, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The overwhelming feelings of power, excitement and lust filled her.

"Show me." His voice came from on the bed, where he had joined her finally managing to free himself of his clothing.

Her head jerked up off the pillow at his words.

Show him?!

Was he mad?

"Robert I cou … couldn't …" she protested rather weakly.

He had moved onto the bed, his body now completely naked and at a quick glance she noticed fully aroused. Scanning her eyes from his waist upwards she offered a shy smile when her eyes reached his face.

"I have never … done that … in front of you …I…" although their bedroom activities had been satisfying and plentiful over the years, and she thought even rather inventive at times they had never done something like this before. She had never done … _that_ … in front of him. Of course she had done it on occasion, but always in secret, always alone. She had done it sometimes when he was at war, she had thought of him as she had and would fall asleep after with an odd mixture of satisfaction and emptiness. But do it now? With him right there … watching? She was equal parts mortified and thrilled.

"Yes you can. I want you to. I think you want to as well." Robert's husky voice breathed against her ear, his body propped on his side as he leaned over her. "I want to watch you."

She felt the heat from his breath against her ear along with his words melted away any doubts that were lingering and she slowly bought her hand up to her breast as she lay down against the pillow once more. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the feel of her hand massaging her breast, then tweaking her nipple through the silk nightgown. She could hear Robert's breathing ragged and deep; feel the intensity of his eyes on her, and the soft touch of his fingertips as he slowly ran them across her bent leg.

Bliss.

She could feel everything, her every nerve ending aroused at their erotic discussion, at her wanton behavior, at his touch. She slid her other hand down across her stomach, slowly toward the crevice between her thighs and parted her legs for herself as she slid her hand between.

"Oh God!" Robert moaned, it sounded almost painful as Cora opened her eyes slowly and looked up at his face hovering above her.

"Do you like it?" she asked breathlessly, her hand working between her legs as Robert slid her nightgown up her body. Her slender fingers found entrance and she gasped at the touch of her own slickness.

"God in heaven." Robert groaned as he ran his fingers along her naked thigh and rounded hip. "Yes … I like it. God … I love it."

Cora locked eyes with her lust filled husband as her hands pleasured herself and let out an excited breath. She was working herself into a magnificent state, she was high on lust and power, heat like a fire blazed through her body and she bucked as his hand slid down her inner thigh.

"Why don't you join in?" She bit her lip and slid her hand away from herself, lifting it up to slide behind his neck and pulling his face to hers as his hand slid into place between her thighs. He kissed her long and deep as his fingers moved between her thighs, finding her warm and wet and so incredibly ready for him. With little thought of finesse he moved above her and entered her swiftly to the sound of her sigh of pleasure. He had little control left and he pulled back slightly to regain some, but her legs came up wrapping around his waist forcing him back to her as her arms pulled his body flush against hers.

"Cora" his tone gave her the warning she knew from years of experience. He was already close, his reign on his body perilous.

"Please" she begged into his neck, "Take me hard and fast … now please now." She clawed at his back as her own control waned. She had built her arousal to an uncomfortable point and all she wanted was to feel him make love to her, and quickly.

Lifting out of her arms he pulled back completely to her sound of distress, she moved to speak but was silenced as he lifted her roughly in his arms and flipped her over onto her knees. Gripping her hips from behind he drove into her and she shouted out in pleasure drowning out his own cry of joy. Without a thought for anything than their joining he thrust into her hard and fast as she had asked him to. He could not have stopped if the world ended; he felt beads of sweat form at his neck and thrust harder still. He didn't have much longer in him, he was too far gone and too excited to pull back now.

"Cora, Cora" he breathed in both a caress and a warning. Her response was to cry out in pleasure and tremble beneath his hands as he pumped harder once, twice, three more times and then one final all consuming thrust and he collapsed against her letting out a muffled wail of agonizing bliss. They tumbled together against the bed and fell into a deep breathing pile of limbs.

It was nearly 10 minutes later before either of them spoke, having repositioned themselves to lay together, her body cocooned against his.

"I am not complaining at all, but what bought that on?" Robert almost giggled to Cora's amusement and she rubbed her palm across his arm.

"I already told you darling, I woke up thinking of you and then … one thing led to another I suppose." She shrugged and sat up pulling her crumpled nightdress down and climbing out of bed. Finding her robe she slid her arms into it and stretched her neck.

"I know, but in morning? We haven't … in the morning for years … Lord I can't even think when." He had followed her lead and was beginning the task of redressing and she began brushing out her hair as he pulled his pants on.

"I blame you for that." She said pausing mid stroke as he looked at her the question in his eyes …_me?_ "You insist on rising early and leaving fro breakfast, if you were here in the morning things like this could happen more." She said with a wink.

Pulling his shirt on he moved toward her and kissed the top of her head with a grin. "That sounds worth missing breakfast for."

She began to respond when he spoke again, "Oh Lord I completely forgot. I came up to tell you there is gentleman here to see us. Tom and I were talking at the end of breakfast and he arrived. Tom is with him now."

"At this hour?" she glanced at the clock on her table and back to Robert, "Who is he?"

Buttoning his shirt he looked up, "A Mr. Dennon, I do not know him … but he says he knows you."


	3. Mr Dennon

"Mr. Dennon, I apologize for keeping you waiting … we were detained with another matter." Cora breezed into the morning room as though nothing was amiss; Robert nearly coughed at her description of their delay as he walked in behind her, although what she could have said he did not know. "I trust Tom has been keeping you entertained in our absence." She bestowed a wide smile on her son in law before returning her attention to their guest. "How can we help you?"

2 cups of tea and 20 minutes later the unusual morning visit was at an end. Cora sat on her mother's comfortable sofa with brows furrowed and a searching expression on her face. Robert stood by the window watching absently as Mr. Dennon walked along the footpath in his dark gray suit.

"It is not just me that thinks his visit was strange?" Tom asked as he moved to the seat opposite Cora's.

"Not at all Tom … he says he knows me but I can not place him at all." Cora huffed as she searched her memory. It had been years since she was last in the States and even longer still since she had lived there.

"The friend of his wife? What did he say her name was, Ellen?" Robert asked moving back towards them and taking a seat on the same sofa as Cora.

"Elenor." Cora replied, "Elenor Dennon, but I would have known her as Elenor Mayfield … I know it's been some time since I was young but I can not place her at all. I do wish mother was here, she might cast some light on the subject." Leaning against the sofa she tilted her head back and looked off into space for a moment as if trying to find something there. It was, as Robert so often described it, her thinking face.

"When is Martha due back?" Tom asked in an effort to keep the conversation light, although he and Robert shared a concerned look.

_Who was Mr. Dennon and what business did he have, or think he had with Cora?_

_If his wife knew Cora why had she not come?_

_Why visit so early? _

"Mother? Oh, I believe it is this afternoon. She will be getting on the train soon I imagine." Cora turned her head back to join the men in conversation, but her mind remained taken up with Elenor Dennon and who she may or may not be.

"What was she doing in Newport again? I confess her sudden departure yesterday was enough to make my head spin." Robert commented sharing a knowing glance with Tom before facing his wife once more.

Cora waved her hand through the air, "A birthday dinner for one of her oldest friends … if you remember we were invited before our arrival but we declined. We thought we would rather stay with Tom and Sybbie … and of course we were right. When is nanny bringing her down Tom?"

Before he could answer the door opened admitting Sybbie with her nanny in tow.

"There she is, Sybbie darling come to Grannie and tell me everything you have done this morning." Cora forgot all about Mr. Dennon in favor of her granddaughter who skipped into the room with a light blue dress down to her knees, her white socks pulled up over her calves and her patent leather shoes shining in the morning light.

"And you can tell me everything you have been doing this morning too Grannie." Sybbie chimed in happily as she took her place next to her grandmother.

Donk, sipping a fresh cup of tea at the time nearly choked on it.

Several hours later as the four of them concluded a lengthy shopping excursion Tom and Robert managed a moment to themselves to discuss the events of the morning. They trailed behind as Cora and Sybbie strolled the sidewalk hand in hand. Robert was sure they had been in every toy, dress and sweet shop in the upper Manhattan area and had already sent the car home filled with boxes. Tom had protested, trying to explain that Miss Sybbie did indeed have a closet full of beautiful dresses … many of which had been sent from her Aunts in England. Not to mention the beautiful books and toys her Grannie was known to send en mass from Downton. She really, he insisted did not need even half of the things her grandparents were buying her.

Cora who was not having a word of it, had continued on happily indulging her granddaughter as well as buying gifts for George and Marigold back at home. Robert had not minded in the least and had attempted to joke with Tom that they were simply helping the US economy. In the end he had pulled him aside as Sybbie and Cora had gushed over a new doll carriage of the highest quality and explained that although he respected his rights as a father to lay boundaries and make decision for his daughter, in this he would need to give them some leeway. Tom had, as Robert pointed out, taken their eldest granddaughter thousands of miles across a vast ocean … and if they wanted to spoil her when they finally were reunited … well, he would just have to be a man and allow it. It was the last protest Tom had made on the subject, but Robert knew he was not overly thrilled with the extent of Cora's indulgence.

"Grannie look." Sybbie's voice floated back towards the ears of her father and grandfather as she excitedly pointed to an ice-cream shop. "May we have an ice-cream Grannie? Please?"

Cora twisted her neck back toward the men and caught Tom's eye, she could tell he was about to object, brushing aside any guilt she felt about ruining Sybbie's dinner she mouthed a quick 'Sorry' and smiled down at her granddaughter.

"Why Miss Sybbie I think that is a marvelous idea." She gushed and the pair disappeared into the shop.

Robert laughed to himself and offered Tom one last apology.

"It's ok Robert, I know how much you miss her. I do love the way you love her … I've said it before and I meant it." Tom was glad actually to have the time alone with his father in law, of all the things Sybbie had been given today this ice cream actually served a purpose. "Robert, I did want to talk to you for a moment about that visit this morning."

"Ah, our odd friend Mr. Dennon … that was a strange visit wasn't it. I'm glad it wasn't just me who thought the whole thing was off." Robert replied looking Tom in the eyes. "The entire thing felt contrived to me, I asked Cora about this Elenor person after he left and she can not place her."

Tom looked to the ice-cream shop and confirmed Cora and Sybbie were happily occupied inside before turning back to Robert. "I'm not sure she even exists Robert." He confessed his suspicion and watched Robert's face change from intrigued to shock.

"What do you mean? Why would Mr. Dennon make her up? What could the purpose of his visit be if not to make the acquaintance on behalf of his wife?" Robert asked running his hand nervously across his cheek as the questions that had plagued him earlier came flooding back. So Tom had thought the whole thing strange as well. If both he and Tom were on the same page with this Mr. Dennon then something must be amiss … his stomach dropped in nervous fear.

"I have been thinking the same things Robert, but I cannot figure it out. Why would he visit without his wife if she knew Cora … he said he wanted to make sure it was the right person before he told his wife of Cora's arrival to town, but how did he even know you were here? More than that, how many Cora Crawley's Countess of Grantham are there in the world … who are Martha Levinson's daughter? That excuse is flimsy at best." Robert could see Tom's mind working overtime and he nodded his head in agreement at his son in law's line of thought. He added his own concerns.

"Exactly. I am fairly sure our arrival was noted in some newspaper society piece so that is not a mystery, but if it was and that is how he found out then his wife would have known who Cora was … there would be no need for him to come and see for himself … unless he had another reason." Robert glanced up as the ice cream shop door opened and turned back to Tom as a boy and his mother walked out.

"What other reason? I have been trying to think on it but I can not find a convenient excuse … and the lack of excuse is what worries me." Tom's confession hit like a jolt of ice cold water overhead, shocking and not at all refreshing.

"I can't think. Maybe it was to do with Martha and not Cora?" Robert suggested.

Tom shook his head, "I don't think so. He could have come to the house anytime when Martha did not have family visiting. Besides, while we were waiting for you to come downstairs he asked about our voyage from Boston, he asked how you found the Andromine …"

"He knew the name of the ship we were on?" Robert interrupted forcefully. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We haven't had a moment alone, and the whole business was so strange that that detail slipped my mind. But yes, he did know you had travelled on the Andromine, that Sybbie and I were from Boston, and that Martha was out of town." Tom let out a deep breath and glanced again at the ice cream shop window, eager to place his eyes on his daughter and mother in law. They were happily seated at a table near the window, a bowl of creamy dessert in front of each of them. They looked out the window at him and waved.

"Good Lord Tom … this is not just strange, I fear this may be dangerous. How could he possibly know those things? Why would he want to know those things?" Robert's face betrayed his concern and he skirted his eyes about taking in the hurried movements of the people who filled the street. The street was crowded, as was all of Upper Manhattan. He felt the immense desire to get his family home.

"After they are done in there Tom I am going to insist we return to the house. We shan't wait for the car to return, we will get a taxi. You get Cora and Sybbie and I will get the car." Robert turned around and headed to the street looking up and down for a convenient place to hail a taxi. With a raised hand he called the next car over to him, leaned in and asked him to wait a moment, handing him a handsome tip to do so.

Tom, who had moved towards the ice cream shop stopped in his tracks, the recollection coming back to him and the pit in his stomach falling out with a great thud. Turning he saw his father in law approaching him telling him he had a taxi waiting. The look on Tom's face pulled him up short.

"Tom?" Robert asked, one eye on the ice cream shop behind him he saw Cora and Sybbie headed for the door, smiles covering their faces, Sybbie giggling as her grandmother tickled her side.

"Tom … what is it?" Robert asked again.

"Mr. Dennon … I know what it is that made me feel strange about him. Robert … I have seen him before." Tom turned his head as the sound of Sybbie calling out to him with the carefree voice of a child.

"Daddy! Donk!" she called happily as she waved to them, Cora walking the 2 of them to the waiting men.

"Where?" Robert asked the fear rising in his throat.

"At the train station when we arrived … Robert, I think someone is watching us."


	4. Family Ties

_**10 points if you can figure out the identity of one of the bad guys. **_

By the time they had made it home to Martha's house their host had returned from her overnight journey and was bustling about the house with the efficiency of a military general on the brink of battle. There was a dinner she planned for the next day, the ladies luncheon the following, and a rather large soiree she had scheduled for Friday. Their time upon their return had been taken up with Martha's scheduling and Martha's planning, all the while Robert was literally itching to talk to Tom, to ask questions, to figure out what in heaven's name was going on. Before he could make the time to escape with Tom somewhere they could talk quietly, Sybbie had thrown up. She had declined her Nanny and her Grandmothers help in favor of her father which had taken Tom out of commission for the rest of the night.

Robert felt like a caged animal. He was fidgety, irritated and wanted answers. It frustrated him beyond words that he had no-one to whom he could turn, no contacts, no servants of his own whom he could task with investigating Mr Dennon, no means of gathering information except from Tom who he couldn't talk to without alarming the ladies. He had decided he would not tell Cora, not until he had something to tell. After all he justified, this could be nothing … an odd coincidence, a strange occurance and nothing more, nothing worth bothering his wife with. He couldn't cause her panic or ruin her first trip home in over a decade with unsubstantiated dramatics. Yet even as he thought it he knew there was more to Mr. Dennon and his interest in Cora than he had let on. The problem remained, he had no ability to find out anything and all he could do was wait … it made his skin crawl and his temper short.

"I do feel terrible about Sybbie … do you think we may have overindulged her today?" Cora asked over post dinner drinks. Before he could assure her that children get sick often his mother in law chimed in grating on his nerves once more.

"I'm sure you did, but that is the right of grandparents to do that darling. She will be fine by morning, children are resilient little things." Cora let out a sigh and opened her mouth to speak but was overrun by Martha, "Now about tomorrow's dinner Cora …" and she was off and running. A constant stream of dialogue about the menu, the guestlist, the atmosphere she was trying to create. Robert sat nursing his brandy with one arm propped against the arm of the sofa, his mind running through his talk with Tom, their visit with Mr. Dennon … if only he had asked for the man's full name he might have a place to start looking. He wanted to cross the room to the front of the house and pull back the curtains and take a look outside.

Was he there?

Now?

Watching?

_Why?_

"Don't forget that Robert." Martha's sharp tone interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry … what was that Martha?" Robert took a quick sip of his drink and refocused on the conversation going on around him. Cora was eyeing him curiously, a light smirk on her beautiful face, Martha on the other hand was staring at him as though he were a naughty schoolboy caught cheating. Martha rolled her eyes and rose to her feet, Robert dutifully stood as well.

"I said … I am off to bed, and for you my darling boy not to forget to act your most English self tomorrow. Be your mother. Some of these people could do with a little reminder that rich they may be … but an Earl they are not." Robert nodded obediently chuckling at being referred to as a boy at his advanced age. Martha pated his lapel in approval while tilting her cheek to him, where he placed a kiss before she turned to embrace her daughter bidding them both a goodnight.

Once alone Cora sat bag in her seat with a grin. "Oh darling, I am sorry. She does like to parade you about doesn't she?"

Robert settled back into the sofa swallowing the last of his drink as he did.

"That is nothing new Cora. For all she talks about change and modernization and so forth she really does enjoy throwing your title around."

"She used to. I fear you have won her attention this time … did you no hear her just now. Robert will talk to Michael Iver, Robert will be introduced to James Ramsey, Robert will do this, Robert will do that. I believe you have quite replaced me." She chuckled good naturedly and reached her hand along the sofa towards her oh so distracted husband.

He reciprocated her unspoken request and reached his hand out toward the space between them, linking their two hands together.

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

She feigned a frown briefly, before rolling her eyes in the way she did when dismissing something as ridiculous.

"Surely you jest your Lordship." She laughed at his deep throated chuckle, the one that meant he was legitimately amused. She smiled and scooted closer to him so that they sat next to each other.

"You have been so distracted tonight darling, what on earth is on your mind?" unlacing their fingers she lifted her hand to his arm and tenderly rubbed up and down.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand tenderly on her knee, "Nothing to both… nothing at all darling. Just tired from the last few days." He offered her a smile that he didn't really feel and tried to push his worries from his mind for the night. There was, after all nothing he could do about Mr. Dennon now. The house was well locked, he had no way of talking to Tom, he had no way of doing anything about it until the morning. It bothered him. Being in the dark like this, unable to do anything made him feel … restless.

"Are you sure?" Cora asked gently trying to read his face with her eyes, "Only, I feel as though you have been rather distracted today"

"I am fine darling … truly. Just tired and worried about Downton. But perhaps it is time for us to turn in for the nig … Cora?" his voice rose in a surprised gasp. "What on earth are you … oh no … no, no." he objected.

Cora had quietly been assessing her husband all evening and noted the tension in his shoulders, the concerned look in his eyes, the strain showing on his face and his constant fidgeting. Something was bothering him and she knew it. What exactly that _it_ was she did not know, and he was not currently inclined to share. She had at first thought perhaps he was feeling some embarrassment from this morning, their escapades in the bedroom had been rather riske to say the least. But then she thought more on that subject and came to the conclusion that if anyone was to be embarrassed by that it should be her, and she was not at all feeling sheepish about their morning adventure. He was definitely agitated about something though. He was not following the conversation at all, her mother had been shooting her looks all through dinner noting Robert's lack of interest. She had all but given up on it until he had placed his hand on her knee and given her an idea.

"What on earth are you doing?" he hissed, looking around his shoulders at the empty room.

"If you can't tell then I am really doing it wrong" Cora answered, from the position she had inserted herself into, between his legs, her knees on the floor as she pulled on his belt beginning the process of freeing him from his pants.

"Cora, get up. We can't do this." He argued trying to pull her off the ground, standing in the process allowing her the ability to pull his trousers down to his thighs.

"I'm pretty sure we can." She said with a laugh as he fell back on to the sofa still trying to pull his pants up.

"Not in here, Cora … Oh God." He looked around the room desperately hoping not to see anyone.

She licked we tongue along the length of his cock and heard him breathe in as she felt his erection begin to take hold. "Yes we can." She said softly as she licked her way around his now fully alert member.

"We shouldn't … Aaahhh … stop Cora please I …. God in Heaven." He placed his hands on her head softly and gently inserted his hands into her hair. Sucking his breath in he tried to bring up all the reasons why she had to stop. Why this was beneath her station. Why he should not be turned on by the sight of his wife on her knees, head between his legs, her mouth doing all sorts of terribly dirty things.

With a slow deliberation Cora licked the tip and slid her mouth around the very alert and attentive shaft, sliding her warm mouth down to the base and back up before answering.

"We could."

She repeated her motion, placing him in her mouth again and sliding all the way down and back up, with a quick suck at the end. He groaned, pulled her hair slightly and she continued.

"We should."

She sucked him back into her mouth and took him all the way down and back up once more.

"And we can … unless of course …"

She took him back into her mouth and sucked him hard and long, before licking him from base to tip slowly.

"You think I should stop?"

Before he could answer she took him back in her mouth and sucked hard as she sunk all the way to the base. She heard him give a guttural moan and buck against her mouth involuntarily, his fingers in her hair tightened.

"I … I … don't … we should … God in Heaven don't stop." He prayed the door was closed firm and that Martha's servants were not in the habit of roaming the halls in the evening. Or for the love of all things holy Martha herself.

Finally winning him over Cora increased her efforts, to the sounds of her husband's moans of pleasure and her own satisfaction and making him bend to her will. Somewhere in the back of her mind she mentally congratulated herself … the both of them for engaging in such exciting activities twice in one day. It made her feel young and wild and aroused. His sighs of pleasure heightened her own excitement and while her mouth remained engaged she pulled up the hem of her dress and maneuvered out of her own restricting undergarments. Giving on last long suck she pulled her head up and lifted herself off the floor, moving to straddle her now very involved husband.

"You don't think I'm going to let you get away that easily do you?" he asked as she attempted to straddle him.

"But…" before she could finish her thought he had her pinned under him on the sofa as he pushed her dress up and slid down her body.

"You're going to do _that_ here?!" she whispered in a tone she wished was less scandalized than it came out.

He sucked her inner thigh before lifting his head. "You did. Tit for tat my love." He grinned moving between her legs.

"Yes but that's differ … aah…. Ooooh …. Holy Mary Mother of Gooooooooodddd." She exclaimed reaching between her legs and grasping her husband's hair. He was just too good at this. It was something he could do that was guaranteed to drive her crazy, straight over the edge into bliss and she was helpless when he gifted her with this kind of attention. She felt her bones liquefy, her limbs went numb and every nerve ending in her body felt like they were congregating between her legs.

"Oh God. Robert. Robert. Oh God." She bit her lip hard as he worked his tongue in fantastic swirls, sliding and sucking in all the right places as he took her right over the edge in mere moments.

Panting in ecstasy she placed a hand to her forehead as Robert climbed up her body, inserting himself into her in one powerful thrust.

"God!" they cried in unison as her legs wrapped around his waist and there already well loved bodies joined together in an intimate dance.

In a location not far from them Mr. Dennon lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before turning to Pat.

"Yeah, it's what you thought … just the 2 of them and then their granddaughter and the son in law."

"You mean the chauffer." Pat spat out bitterly.

Dennon shrugged, "Yeah, the Irish guy. I spoke to him the most. I tell what though, those two are at it like rabbits. I just checked in with my contact and they're at it again. Every time I turn around they're shagging their brains out."

"Shut your mouth." Pat snapped, "Don't talk about them like that. That has no part of this."

"Shit, calm down. I just meant, you know them right? Did you know that about them being like that before or is this new? You know …l like maybe they got older and liked it more." Mr. Dennon shrugged and gave a light laugh to let Pat know he meant no harm.

Pat walked over to the corner lighting his own cigarette under the light of the street lamp. The scars on his face being thrown into view under the glow it emitted. He felt Dennon look away. Knew it still repulsed his … friend?

No … not friend.

Employee?

No …

Accomplice. Yes that was it. His accomplice.

"Did I know them?" he let a bitter laugh escape his brutally mangled face, "Of course I know them … they're my family."


	5. Nanny

2 days later Cora observed Tom and Robert. They had been thick as thieves most of the day. The last 2 days to be precise. It had warmed her heart to see them together, Sybil's husband and father, men from such opposite backgrounds with such a difficult history coming together in what she could only describe as true friendship. Robert would never admit as much but Tom had become almost as important and dear to him as Matthew had been. Except with Tom and Robert there was a greater bond. They had both been there that night … that awful night Sybil had died. They had both suffered, grieved, mourned, been ripped apart by it. Their understanding and respect for each other had not been easy, it had been hard won by each of them and they had been forced to face up to some very real facts about themselves. They were different, and they respected each other for those differences. She had seen them today, deep in conversation and sent a silent prayer to Sybil, thanking her for bringing Tom into their lives and hoping she was able to see what had become of the 2 men she loved the most. She got both of their attention as she stood, they rose to their feet in unison.

"It has been a long day, and this grandmother is taking herself to bed." She said with a smile. "Don't you boys stay up too late. My mother has that soiree planned for tomorrow." Waggling her eyebrows at them both.

Robert groaned. "I can hardly wait." He said in his most droll tone. Reaching for her he placed a tender kiss to her cheek murmuring his goodnights.

"Don't let him drink too much Tom." She cautioned as she tenderly touched his arm and gave him an affectionate squeeze. "He isn't as young as he used to be."

Watching her leave Robert gave a soft laugh turning to Tom. Robert took his seat once more as Tom filled their glasses.

"She's right about that … I am not as young as I used to be. God, my body is all aches and pains today." Robert stretched out his legs rubbing a palm over his aching knee. "I feel as though I've been in a bar fight." He chuckled to himself as Tom settled himself on the opposite sofa.

"What have you been doing to be so sore?" Tom inquired, taking a sip of his drink.

Robert raised his glass to his lips to avoid having to answer straight away. He and Tom were close, but he wasn't about to let him know about the escapades he and his wife had been up to. His body had needed a break and they had merely fallen asleep next to each other last night. But perhaps he could make something happen tonight.

Waving a hand dismissively Robert gave his answer.

"Oh just the burdens of travel I predict."

They sat for a while in an easy silence, each man mulling over the items they had discussed over much of the last 2 days. They had gone over and under and around this situation and come to a great pile of nothing.

Nothing.

He had almost wanted Mr. Dennon to pay them another visit, to show his face once more so he could get some answers, but nothing had happened. He was beginning to think he had imagined it all, except Tom was so sure he had seen the man at the train station.

"You don't think it could have been a coincidence perhaps?" Robert asked absently.

"Which part? At the station you mean?" Tom answered looking at his glass then back to Robert.

Robert nodded.

"I did think of that … but I don't see how. It's … he knows too much. He was too easy with his information … it makes no sense." Tom swallowed the rest of his drink and stood. "It makes no sense and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it … so I'm following your wife's example and going to bed."

Robert did the same, enjoying the burn of the liquid down his throat. He crossed to Tom and patted him on the back.

"Get some sleep and we shall have to keep our eyes open for the rest of the trip."

Robert changed quickly before joining Cora in their bed. Crawling under the covers he leaned across her and found her breathing evenly in the way she did when sleeping. It really was for the best he thought as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek before rolling onto his side and puffing the pillow just so. His body was still a little sore from their first few days here, and their positions and energy … he had better stop thinking on it or he would find himself in a situation. Quietly drifting off to sleep he comforted himself thinking, 'there's always tomorrow.'

The next morning Martha had the house in instant chaos as plans for her soiree came together.

"Is this a small soiree or a society ball mama?" Cora asked as a flurry of servants rolled back the carpet in the drawing room. Cora followed her mother out into the hall as Martha called over the butler issuing another new command.

"Oh hush." Martha clasped her hands together, "It will be wonderful … just stay clear of the drawing room and the foyer … and the morning room and you won't notice a thing."

Cora was about to comment when her mother turned on her heel and dove back into the room they had just exited calling after a young maid named Sarah.

"Poor Sarah." Robert's voice startled her as he and Tom approached from the stairs.

"Shhh, she'll hear you and then where will we be?" Cora chuckled casting a quick look over her shoulder making sure her mother was indeed occupied with poor Sarah.

Robert greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "We are escaping." He whispered in her ear.

Cora looked up at the two men before her. Both wearing the grins of little boys caught stealing cookies from the kitchen.

"Traitors … both of you." She exclaimed.

"We promise to behave at the soiree, but for now your brother has promised to take us to a rather exciting car exhibit, or show … something with jazzy cars." He laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Well how shall I escape?" she asked in mock objection as she reached up to kiss him goodbye on the cheek.

Before he could answer the sound of Sybbie skipping down the stairs with her nanny filled the bustling foyer. Maids were scurrying about with vases, carrying things to and fro as the sound of Martha's voice wafted from the drawing room.

"Grannie! Donk! Daddy!" she cried as she ran to the small group and adults flashing them all her most winning smile. "Nanny and I are off on a walk." She exclaimed as she held her newest doll up for inspection, "And Alice is coming too."

"Well I hope Alice has her walking shoes on then." Tom teased as he swung his daughter up for a hug.

"Why don't you join Sybbie?" Robert suggested as he allowed the butler to help him into his coat. With a smile at their giggling granddaughter Cora answered happily.

"You know, I think I shall."

As they wandered through the park Cora couldn't help feel as though she were transported back in time 20 years. Walking hand in hand with Sybbie reminded her of all the times she had done the same thing with the little girl's mother.

"I used to walk like this with your mother when she was a little girl." She told Sybbie as they rounded a corner of large bushes.

Nanny had offered to lead the way at which Cora had not objected. The young woman was hired here in New York to watch Sybbie during their stay, she would know the best walking routes for a child through this park. Cora just followed with Sybbie, enjoying the sweet moment.

"Was she very pretty?" Sybbie asked looking up at Cora. A smile formed on the older woman's lips as she nodded her head.

"Oh yes Sybbie. She was just as beautiful inside as she was out. Just like you …nanny what is it?" she looked up to see Nanny conversing with a man in a dark suit.

Looking about Cora noticed it was rather grey in this area of the park, the overhanging trees and large bushes creating a secluded area, to the back of the conversing pair she thought perhaps she could see a gate. Had they walked to the end of the park? Or to a side exit?

The nanny took a step to the side and revealed Mr. Dennon standing before her.

"Mr. Dennon … good morning, what a coinciden …" Cora began, a prickling of unease creeping along the back of her neck.

"Step away from the girl." Came Mr. Dennon's cold command.

"What on earth …?" Cora took a step closer to Sybbie, pushing her behind her back and standing in front of her granddaughter. "Mr. Dennon? What …"

"Step away from the girl. She's coming with us." His eyes were dark and evil and Cora wondered how she had not noticed it when last they met. One look now and she could see the villainy in his features. He parted his overcoat slightly to reveal the cold metal of a gun in his covered hand.

Cora gasped.

"Like hell she is!" Cora bit out. "Sybbie" she said evenly, in a tone she did not feel but desperate not to alarm her, "We are leaving. Come along now with Grannie …" she took small steps backward as she spoke, her arms reaching behind her to grasp Sybbie by the arms and help force her backwards.

"My Lady, just hand her over. We shan't hurt her." The nannies voice was steady but filled with ice, it caused Cora's body to freeze in alarm. It all suddenly became clear.

The nanny!

How had she been so blind?

The nanny and Mr. Dennon were planning to kidnap Sybbie.

She felt bile rise in her throat.

"You want money." She said softly, her hands holding Sybbie behind her, she could feel Sybbie clutching onto the back of her skirts, her arms trembling beneath Cora's hands. Her doll discarded in the grass lay face down.

She wanted to look Sybbie in the eyes and tell her it would all be alright … but she couldn't take her eyes off the villainous pair in front of her. Mr. Dennon directly in front, his gun hidden beneath his coat, the nanny standing just to the left. Her eyes darted between them.

"You want money." She said with greater authority, "Fine, whatever you want. But you will not take her."

Mr. Dennon barked a laugh, "Naturally, the Earl of Grantham will just hand over half a million dollars will he?" He looked down to the grass at his feet and back up slowly, the menacing glint in his eyes sending a terrifying chill through her body. "I don't think so. We need us some insurance." his eyes indicating behind Cora to Sybbie, "So hand her the fuck over _My Lady_ and we won't hurt you or the little girl."

Cora's blood ran cold, her body felt heavy and yet her mind was instantly clear. They wanted to take Sybbie, they were going to take her unless she did something.

_Stall them. _

"I ruined your plans didn't I nanny? I see now." Cora said with trembling voice. "It was just supposed to be the two of you out today." Cora looked up at the nanny who was nodding, clearly getting frustrated at this turn of events.

"Just hand her over. We will keep her safe, you just tell your husband to bring us the money and you can have her back." The nanny explained taking a step towards Cora and Sybbie.

"Shut up!" Mr. Dennon bit out, "I'll handle this, you get the kid." He barked at the nanny, then to Cora "Give her to me!"

"Over my dead body!" Cora exclaimed, bringing her shoulders back and looking her attacker straight in the eye.

"That can be arranged." He drawled.

Then all of a sudden she was out of time. Nanny was moving towards them, Mr. Dennon was opening his coat to threaten her with his gun and she knew she had to do something, and now. Pushing Sybbie behind her with a great shove she turned her head briefly to her granddaughter as she stumbled backwards. She had remained on her feet … thank God.

"Run Sybbie! Run and scream!" she yelled as she lunged herself at the approaching nanny, stopping her from reaching Sybbie. Pulling them both down to the ground she threw their intertwined bodies at Mr. Dennon who had taken 2 steps toward a stunned Sybbie. The air left her lungs with a great jolt as her body hit the ground, the nanny landing on top as they struggled against each other.

"Bitch!" yelled Mr. Dennon who was reaching down to move the women from between his legs. Cora felt as though a brick hit the side of her head and instant pain as a fist landed just below her eye. She felt herself get dizzy and tried to move her arm free from the tangle with the nanny. She could feel the woman moving trying to get up, Cora looked to where Sybbie had been … still was, staring in horror. With strength she didn't know she possessed she reached up, her vision swam before her and she felt something yank her hair, her head jerking back. Twisting free she reached her hand grabbing for the nanny. She caught a fistful of skirt and yanked hard, bringing the woman stumbling to her knees with a cry of pain. Fearing she would not remain conscious with her head clouding over she took one last look toward Sybbie, found her eyes and yelled, "RUN!" before a great thud caused everything to go black.


	6. Sybbie

Run Run Run

Grannie said to run.

She brushed tears out of her eyes as she tried to do what Grannie said.

Oh … what else had she said?

Run and Scream …

She looked behind her and saw the man in the dark suit coming over the little hill towards her.

Run and Scream Grannie had said.

Run and Scream.

Opening her mouth Sybbie let go of an ear piercing scream.

The kind she got in trouble for.

She screamed and screamed and screamed.

She ran and ran and ran.

When she saw a man and a lady walking along a path she ran towards then, screaming until she threw herself at the ladies legs.

Sobbing.

Looking back she saw the man in the suit disappear back over the hill.


	7. Taken

_**This is the last update for today. Probably won't be able to post until next week now. **_

"She's laying down with Martha … she's stopped crying." Tom told Robert quietly as he walked up next to him.

He hadn't moved. Not in the 2 hours it had taken Tom to convince Sybbie that she was safe, that they would find her grandmother, that Martha was really who she said she was and not like the nanny. It had come down to their thumbs in the end. Cora and Sybbie always compared their thumbs, having the same shaped digit as her grannie had caused Sybbie the most humorous sense of happiness. Thank God in Heaven that Cora had inherited the slightly different looking appendage form her own mother.

Robert lifted his head without turning it, his eyes remaining on the dark street beyond the opened drapes by which he stood.

"Good. Good." He replied absently.

Tom stood next to him, the silent sentry he had been ever since they had received word. Not for the first time Tom wondered how much time they had wasted, yet at this point it didn't help much at all.

They'd been at the car show with Harold admiring new and faster cars, the latest in comfort and style. Drinks in hand they had made their way through this, the exclusive pre-launch, not even open the public yet but to those with connections and money. It was one of those times Tom had not minded the connections his wife family afforded him. Robert had been admiring a red sporty looking thing with a big engine when a runner from Harold's office had approached at break neck speed. One look at Harold's face as he read the note handed him had caused Robert and Tom both to hold their breaths. Handing Robert the note Harold had barked at the runner to get his car bought round. Robert read the note and started off after the runner, Tom following quickly behind. Once in the car Robert handed the note to Tom.

_Harold, _

_Come quickly. Bring Robert and Tom. _

_Cora has been taken. _

_Sybbie is safe with me._

_The police are already here. _

_Begin arranging cash … a lot of cash. _

_Mother. _

The drive home had been a blur. Robert asking question after question and Harold repeating what they all knew.

"I only know what Mothers note says."

By the time they had made it home the police had all but finished questioning the servants, Martha, Sybbie, and a young man and woman Robert did not know.

Rushing through the door an officer made to stop the trio before each them barked out their identities. Once inside the foyer the eerie quietness covered them.

Rushing into the drawing room they found a handful of officers standing around talking to each other in low tones. An officer sat next to Martha who held an obviously upset Sybbie on her lap. Looking up Sybbie began crying anew and climbed down running to Tom.

"Daddy. Daddy" she cried flinging herself into his arms. Her voice sounded raspy. He held her tight and whispered in her ear. "I've got you my darling."

"Robert, thank God." Martha made to stand but Robert crossed the room to her in the matter of moments and motioned for her to sit. He noticed how advanced in years she looked, pale and drawn. For the briefest of moments he remembered that it was not just his wife that was missing, but her daughter as well.

"What happened?! Where is Cora? What does taken mean? Somebody explain to me what in hell is going on!" he bellowed. His fear making him angry.

Martha lifted her hand to his and pulled gently. "Sit down Robert. This is Officer Mullins, he is in charge of this … investigation."

Robert sat on the other side of his wife's mother, neither one releasing the others hand. He needed any connection to Cora he could get, he knew Martha felt the same.

"Mr. Crawley …" the officer began.

"Lord Grantham" Martha corrected out of habit.

"Yes yes, I'm sorry. Lord Grantham." He began again.

"I don't care about that … just … where is my wife? What happened?"

The office has explained the story as he had been able to piece it together. Tom had stood behind Robert, Sybbie in his arms listening. From what the officer had told them Sybbie's nanny and a man in a dark suit had taken Cora. They believed she was alive, more than likely a kidnapping, from Sybbie's description of the exchange between her grandmother and the pair of abductors the kidnapping had been meant for Sybbie.

The officer explained how Sybbie and run screaming across the park until she found a couple walking through. She had managed to sputter out enough information that they knew she was in danger and her grandmother was over the hill. The man had gone to look, but found nothing. The pair had managed to get her to the police station and after 20 minutes of talking the police had finally pieced together who she belonged to.

They just a few questions they said. 3 hours later they had set up a miniature police station in the morning room and Robert could be heard bellowing that he had already answered that question before, and when would they bloody find his wife. Damn it and hell and several other expletives. It was then that Tom had left Robert's side in an attempt to get Sybbie, who would not leave her father's arms, to eat and sleep if he could. In that time Robert had not moved. Staring blankly out the now darkened window he held an undrunk glass of brandy in his hand. Someone must have bought it to him, but he had not been able to drink it.

"It would be better if you tried to sleep." Tom said, knowing he sounded redundant but needed to at least try.

"I can't." Robert relied stiffly.

"I can't let you just exhaust yourself either. At least, come and sit down with me." At the sound of Robert's protest Tom continued, "You heard what the police said, if we hear nothing from them tonight then it will probably happen tomorrow. They will need you to be alert. Cora will need you to be."

Robert ground his teeth together and reluctantly moved toward the sofa. The same one he had made love to his wife on a few nights ago. The bang of despair hit him anew and he shut his eyes tight before opening them slowly and looking at Tom.

"I just feel so … useless." He slumped in his seat and fought back the tears that threatened.

"I can understand that." Tom replied gently, taking his seat opposite. "They wouldn't hurt her though, they want money … Sybbie knows she heard Cora say that. They won't hurt her."

Robert shook his head slowly. "I think they already have Tom. That's what I can't stop thinking about. How badly have they already hurt her?"

Tom started to argue with him, assure him she was fine but Robert rose to his feet in agitation and snapped at him, "You heard the story Tom. Sybbie said, 'Grannie stood in front of me and pushed me away. Then she was on the ground with nanny.' … what do you think they would have done after that? Hmm? Stand up and quietly walk off together? Don't be ridiculous … there was a struggle. And if I know my wife, which I bloody well do, she would have fought like the devil to stop them getting to Sybbie. So don't sit there and try to make me feel better. I can't take that from you. You are the one who has to be honest with me. Do you get it?" Robert bellowed once more, the anger and frustration rising to his throat.

"Yes Robert … I will."

"So don't tell me they haven't hurt her … I know they have. I know it. I can feel it in my bones Tom. Don't tell me that. What you can do is tell me how in the hell we are going to find her, and what we are going to do to those sons of bitches when we find them."

Her head was throbbing as though it had its own heartbeat and she couldn't open her eyes. She tried to blink slowly, but the pain radiated through her skull and her eyes pulsed. She tried to move her hand to her eyes but they wouldn't move.

_What was happening? _

Moving her legs she curled them out and straightened them, feeling air beneath her. Curling them back up she tried to concentrate on not moving while she focused on what was happening.

_Where am I?_

Taking a few deep breaths she calmed herself and willed herself to think on what happened. She was on a walk with Sybil … no … that wasn't it. Fresh pain hit her in the pit of her stomach, no, Sybil was dead. She was on a walk with Sybbie and then … Oh God! Had Sybbie gotten away?

"Sybbie?" She whispered into the darkness. "Sybbie darling … are you there?" Silence was her only reply and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Thank you God." She whispered.

Sybbie must have gotten away, and if she had gotten away she was safe and had alerted someone to the situation.

What is the situation?

They wanted money, but who were these people?

Shuffling sounds alerted her to the approach of someone, light came in through the door as it was creaked open and she braced herself curling tightly into a ball.

"You have nothing to fear from me." The voice said sternly. She flinched at the sound and waited for him to say more. She didn't think it was Mr. Dennon, although she could not be sure. This voice sounded different, almost a hint English perhaps.

"You were supposed to arrive unharmed, I do apologize for the man handling. Although if you hadn't fought them it would have been much easier for you. Then again, it wasn't supposed to be you in the first place." The man shuffled around the room a moment, then leaned over her causing her to stiffen in fear.

_Oh God not that … please not that. _

"Relax." He commanded, "I'm just releasing your hands." She felt him fumble about her wrists and them a quick jerk and her hands were free. She bought them to her face. "Leave the blindfold on." He said menacingly. Cora obeyed, but pulled herself up to a sitting position, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I must apologize about the accommodations, the small bed and all that. We were not expecting an adult after all."

Cora's blood ran cold at the thought of little Sybbie being here instead of her. Of the fear she would feel, the horror of being alone and afraid. She gave a silent prayer she had been able to replace her granddaughter.

"Is she ok?" Cora asked.

"Oh I assume the little half breed is fine." He answered bitterly, Cora tried to place his voice.

Why did she know it?

Why was it familiar?

She needed to keep him talking, to find out who he was, where she was.

"I know what you want." She began.

"Do you now? How fascinating, do, please enlighten me Lady Grantham." His tone was bitter and cold as he bit out the words.

"Money. You want money. I believe Mr. Dennon said half a million … it's fine. We will pay. Just return me to my husband and we will pay it." She wished her voice hadn't trembled as she said it. She wished she had been able to keep her tone even and not let him know how scared she really was.

He barked out a laugh, "Money … yes, Money. We all need money don't we. Funny story about money … I used to have a lot of it … thanks to you I was set for life."

"Me?" Cora asked, knowing she played into his hands. "What do I have to do with you? What do you want?" Cora covered her hands over her face and itched to remove the blindfold.

"I think you will find I have an awful lot to do with you Cora." She heard him stand up and move towards the door. He seemed to shuffle about over there a moment before he spoke again. "On second thought, go ahead, take off your blindfold if you want … just prepared for what you will see … My Lady." His voice was filled with bitterness and anger.

Slowly Cora removed the blindfold and blinked several times to accustom her eyes to the light. She reached her hand gently to her cheek and winced. Her entire face hurt. Her body felt bruised and sore. Gingerly she looked up towards the door and tried to take in the scarred face she saw there.

Nothing registered.

"You still don't know me." He murmured.

"I …" Cora began.

"You still don't know me." He yelled, lifting the only chair in the room and hurling it against the wall in a loud crash. Cora covered her head in her hands as splinters of wood flew about the room.

"All these years and still you don't know me … my own family!" he yelled.

Cora uncovered her face and let out a shaky breath … could it really be?

"P – Patrick?" she asked shakily, "It can't be …"

"You asked what I wanted _cousin Cora_ … I want what is rightfully mine. I want to life I was supposed to have. I want to not be deformed and a monster to look at. But I can't have those things. So what I originally wanted was money yes … you are right. But I think now I want something else as well." He headed towards the door and was halfway out when Cora finally took the bait.

"What else?"

He turned slowly, his hand on the door handle, "Now … I think I want to destroy you all." And he slammed the door behind him.


	8. 15 hours

Gingerly opening her mouth wide she tested the extent of the damage. With no mirror it was hard to tell just how badly the injuries were, but by the amount of pain throbbing through her face and body she had to assume the bruising was rather intense. She could feel the left side of her face tighten in pain as she stretched her mouth open wider and she bought her fingers gently to the site. Definitely swollen, she thought she could feel the beginning healing pattern of a cut to her cheek and she could only imagine the raging bruise that must occupy her left cheek and eye. As morning dawned she had been able to get a little more light allowing her to assess a little more of the damage to the rest of her exhausted body. Without undressing all the way … because who knew when Patrick or Mr. Dennon would return … she had at least been able to see some bruising. She thought perhaps she had a cracked rib from the fall and subsequent struggle with the nanny. With her limited medical knowledge she could only guess that that was the reason for her pain labored breathing. Her wrists were raw and red, more than likely a result of the ropes she had been tied with, and her neck and shoulders sported an array of mottled bruising … but apart from that she was whole. Nothing irreparable. Not yet at least. The words Patrick had spat at her before he locked her in the room once more rang in her ears. He wanted to destroy them … from the evidence she had to hand she could only assume he was more than able to fulfill that threat.

Robert checked his watch for the hundredth time that hour. Swearing under his breath he could have been sure that time had in fact slowed down since she had gone. 15 hours … best guess … 15 hours since they had taken her and not a word indicating their demands. 15 hours and he must have stood in this same position at the drawing room window for at least 10 of them. He glanced over his shoulder to the sofa where Tom had eventually fallen asleep sometime around 2am, his eyes were still closed, Robert had no inclination to wake him. At least someone should get some rest. 15 hours and he had felt his entire body tense with grief and fear since it began. The worst part, aside from the complete and utter uselessness he felt. Apart from his own fear racked nerves and physically painful clenching in his gut, apart from the anger and frustration of his own inability to do anything productive to help his wife … aside from that, the worst part was his constant dull ache at what she must be feeling. 15 hours. 15 hours of fear and torment and good lord more than likely pain. Had they fed her? Given her a blanket? Seen to her wounds? Was she comfortable? How much pain was she in? How much fear? His constant and God awful companion were the horrifying thoughts of what she was going through. He could only hope that as they had been planning on kidnapping Sybbie for money that they weren't after a woman in _that _ way. If they degraded and hurt her in _that_ manner … he ran a shaky hand through his hair … he didn't know what he would do. The sound of the door bought his head around.

"I thought I'd find you awake." His mother in law said somberly. Her eyes he noted were red and hollow looking. He turned to face her. "I would wager you haven't slept at all." She said as she walked into the room. He could see she was dressed, although not up to her usual standards. She had obviously left her maid to sleep and dressed herself quickly.

"You would be right on that score." He tried to give her a half hearted smile, but he just couldn't do it. "I would wager the same with you Martha." She inclined her head just so in the affirmative. "How are you?" he asked, his tone soft and fraught with meaning.

She walked the remainder of the way into the room until she reached him by the window, the drawn curtain still in his hand.

"What are you hoping to see out there Robert?" she came up next him and they stood side by side in silence for a few minutes. He wished he had an answer for her, when in reality he didn't. Eventually he spoke.

"I don't know Martha. Her probably." He turned his head to face her for a moment and saw his wife's eyes in her mother's staring back at him, he swallowed back a sob. "I think … I know that she's not here, in the house but at least even if I don't know where she is … I know she is out there … somewhere, and maybe by looking out there … it … I don't know." He finished turning his head away from Martha's in an attempt to hide the grief carved into his face. The truth was, if they didn't find her and soon he was going to fall apart at the edges. He felt Martha's hand touch his shoulder and squeeze gently.

"That makes perfect sense Robert. We'll find her. They will contact us, we will find her and pay them whatever they ask. Money is no option. You needn't worry."

"I have money." He said straightening his back. He had money. He knew Martha was still unsure of his financial abilities, after all, her daughters dowry had been used to save Downton, and then he had lost almost all of that … but he had money, and he would be damned if anyone else's money would get his wife back for him.

"I didn't mean it as a dig Robert … I just meant if we need it in a hurry it may be difficult to get it from England, that's all." Martha let go of his shoulder and took a quick look about the room. Tom was still asleep on the couch, the food she had arranged for them remained untouched on the side table. Several moments ticked by. Robert checked his watch once more.

"Are the girls coming?" Martha asked quietly taking a seat not far from Robert's appointed position of vigil. He did not remove his gaze from the window but spoke.

"I haven't told them."

"What?" Martha looked down at her hands and prepared to speak, but Robert cut her off.

"I won't worry them. There is nothing they can do, all they will do is feel as useless as I do and live in fear until I have some update to tell them. They have both been through enough."

"But Robert surely …" she began again. He cut her off once more.

"I won't do it. I am their father, it is my duty to protect them and until I have anything to tell them I won't worry them. I won't have them feel what you and I are feeling. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I must protect them. I should have protected her and yet I f –f-failed. I f-f-f-failed and I let them t-t-take her and I can't do anything about it. I …" dashing his palm across his face he turned his back to her and felt the sobs collect in his throat.

15 hours.

15 hours and he was already losing his ability to function.

He felt her come up behind him wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her body shaking as she cried and he felt his uselessness overwhelm him once more.

There was an awful lot of yelling going on outside her door. She could not be sure how much time had gone by since she had been taken but it had to be a long time. The only window in her room had been boarded up, but she could tell the difference in the time of day by the slight light that cast through the edges. She could also tell by her hunger that she had been gone a long time. Once she had gotten over the initial shock, the initial horror of her situation, the initial fear that Sybbie had been taken. Once her mind had come to terms with those things she had felt her mind shift to one thing and one thing only.

Robert.

How was Robert taking this?

What was Robert doing?

Who was with him?

He just wasn't built to handle such a situation. No-one was really she imagined, but her husband least of all. In a particularly chipper moment she laughed to herself that getting him to visit the States again would be impossible now. She had to keep thinking of the ridiculous like that to keep her mind off her desperate situation. Particularly now … now with the yelling that had been going on for quite some time. She could make out some words now and again, but others were lost to her. Words like; _burden, not as planned, cut and run now, ask for more, get rid of all witnesses, teach her a lesson._

She had backed away from the door as the yelling had gotten more violent and curled herself up on the tiny bed. Once more feeling a shudder at the thought of Sybbie being here instead of her. Without warning the door flew open.

"It's my choice Dennon. Shut your mouth and do as I bloody tell you or get nothing!" Patrick yelled behind him as he entered with a tray in one hand, the other he pulled shut behind him.

Cora sat up instantly preferring to deal with him at eye level. She had already searched the barren room for clues or weapons and come up wanting. There was a tiny bed, a barred up window, splinter fragments from the chair Patrick had destroyed, and the door. Nothing more. She had considered the wood fragments, but he really had thrown it hard and most pieces were either too tiny, or very odd in shape and not conducive to using as a bat. The only weapon she had were her wits and she had determined she would not be broken in front of them.

"Here." He said after several moments had passed holding the tray out towards her. "Dennon was supposed to feed you last night but apparently that proved too difficult an order to follow." A hint on anger in his voice.

Cora eyed the tray. Toast, coffee and sausage. It looked like a feast to her eyes, yet she wouldn't let him know that. With the grace of a lifetime of breeding she motioned toward the bed she stood next to.

"Thank you Patrick. You may put it just there." She saw him smile for a moment before he did as she asked. He seemed different than he had last night. They stood staring at each other for a while. Neither of them willing to make the first move.

"Cora, I wanted to apologize. That is, I am sorry if I frightened you last night." Motioning to the destroyed chair he turned back to face her, "That was not my intention; this has just been very stressful."

Cora eyed him suspiciously before nodding in acceptance of his apology. A plan slowly taking hold in her brain. "I can only imagine Patrick, I, I am sorry for any undue stress I may have caused you." She felt sick to her stomach apologizing to him. But from the moment he had entered the room this morning he had been Patrick. Not the vile monster of the night before, but Patrick. The boy she had known so well, the man that was to become her son in law.

"It wasn't supposed to be you, you see. If you had let them just take the child this would more than likely be over by now." He explained as he motioned for her to sit on the bed."Do, please eat before it gets cold. I am sorry you didn't receive your dinner." He looked about for a place to sit but finding nothing he scooted along to the door and leaned against it.

"Thank you." She said calmly as she picked up the coffee sipping it slowly. The warmth filled her and she felt a hundred times better for it. "Of course, I could never have allowed Sybbie to be taken, I do hope you can understand that." She watched his face as he nodded slowly. If she stared at him long enough she thought she might see the boy she had known, but the scars, the burns, the disfiguration was too much for her to see through. She knew it was Patrick, she just couldn't see him, not anymore. "I am so sorry Patrick, that none of us were able to know you … when you were at Downton … I…"

Waving his hand through the air in irritation he answered crossly, "Never mind that now."

Quicky backpedalling she smiled and took another sip of coffee, "Of course Patrick. Of course."

He stood watching her a moment and she prayed he would return to the calm version of himself. It was becoming clear to her that there were 2 versions of this scared man. The man he had been, and the terrible man his scars had made him. Taking a bite of her toast she chewed in silence as he watched from the door. Minutes passed in silence. Finally she thought she may have given him enough time to calm down and she spoke again.

"Patrick, what is the time?" daintily she picked up the sausage and took a tiny bite, all the while wanting to shove it in her mouth and chew quickly … but Patrick needed to think of her as they had been, not as they were.

"About 5:30 in the morning." He answered coolly.

"Oh." She took another bite and watched him for another minute, "Patrick, you said before if you had taken Sybbie this would have been over by now … when do you think it will be over? It's just, I know that Robert will give you whatever you ask. My mother as well." She looked down slowly hoping he would not get angry. He slowly shuffled over to her, reached down and picked up the half eaten tray.

"That's enough." He said bitterly and walked out the door with the rest of her breakfast.

Martha was holding him tightly as they both cried. He knew it was weakness, he knew he was unfolding but it was too much. She was his life, she was his reason for everything and now she was gone. He would do anything, anything to get her back … if he just knew how!

"I can't lose her" he sobbed into his hands.

"You won't." Martha said soothingly, "We won't."

Just then the door flew open and Martha's butler came running in. Martha let go of Robert and he turned his back on the butler as he wiped his eyes. Tom sat up straight in the sofa waking up quickly with the interruption.

"What is it?" Martha asked forcefully, "What's happened?"

Tom stood and moved next to Robert who had turned back around to face the butler.

"A note Mrs. Levinson. Addressed to you and Lord Grantham. It arrived at the work entrance." He explained holding out the note. Robert stepped forward grabbing it, opening it roughly.

"You didn't show the police?" Martha asked quietly.

"No Ma'am, as you instructed." The butler took his leave while Robert read the note.

Looking up at Tom and Martha he squared his shoulders.

"We are going to need 1 million dollars in cash, and a plan to keep the police at bay."

"And then what?" Tom asked.

Looking out the window briefly Robert looked back to the 2 others before answering, "And then, we get my wife back."


	9. Beg

_**Thanks for the reviews. Just so you know this is not my favorite chapter, but I felt things had to happen to move the story along. I just want things to be resolved, but I couldn't make it too easy. **_

He looked up the street and counted the lampposts once again. _2,3,4,5 and 6._ This was the 6th lamppost no doubt about it. The 6th lamppost on the wharf side of the street … he shuffled his feet and let out an impatient breath. Yes, he was in the right place and no-one was here yet. He needn't bother even checking the time. It was only a minute or so since he had last checked at 12:15am. They were 15 minutes late and it irked him. Silly really that in this situation punctuality was a concern of his, but old habits and all that. It bothered him because it made him feel even less in control than he already was, and it worried him that something had gone wrong.

Maybe he should have told the police about this meeting?

Perhaps he shouldn't have insisted Tom park the motor 2 streets over, and stay in it?

Maybe he had no idea what he was doing? … Actually that was more a statement than a question.

He had no hand to play except the one they had given him. They had told him where to meet, how much to bring, where to stand … and with no way of contacting them he had been forced to do as they asked. Harold and tried to find out where the note had come from? Questioned the staff at length, but no-one knew. It had just appeared in the early hours of the morning stuck to the back door with one word scrawled across it …_Grantham_. It had told him to bring a million dollars, cash to this location at this time if he wanted to get his wife back. Harold had mobilized and come back with the money in a ridiculously small amount of time. Then Robert had feigned exhaustion and gone upstairs to 'sleep' while the police in the morning room twiddled their thumbs. He, Tom and Harold had snuck out the back and driven to the drop off location with over an hour to spare. He had been waiting ever since, in a special kind of agony he had never before known.

It had been a bumpy ride and she could feel her bruises getting a second beating as she was thrown about the back of the truck. She felt rather like a sack of potatoes as she had been flung in the back, her arms and legs tied together, a large covering bought down over her. She couldn't see where they were or where they were going and her questions since being collected from her room had gone unanswered. Mr. Dennon had been the only person she had seen since Patrick had last left her room and she could not get Mr. Dennon to answer her. She had finally managed to get herself a great slap across the face and had learned then that he was not going to be her ally in any of this. He had thrown her in the truck, covered her, and taken off in a bumpy maze of twists and turns to God knows where. She could not gauge how much time had gone by, but she could finally hear faint sounds from the ocean as the truck parked and cut the engine. Finding a way to rest comfortably on the floor she sat still and waited.

He heard the footsteps first, glancing over his shoulder towards the sound he sensed the presence rather than saw him. He stayed well back in the shadows making Robert feel incredibly exposed under the bright lamp light.

"You came." The voice sounded clear in the darkness, eerily familiar.

"Of course I came." Robert replied bitterly, "You did not leave me much choice."

He heard a snort in response and decided he had had enough of this man's games. "I have the money, where is my wife?" Robert threw the 2 large cases of money to the ground and looked around for any signs of Cora. His stomach clenched.

"I believe I am in charge here … _Lord Grantham_" drawled the man, covered in darkness, protected by anonymity.

"Look you son of a bitch … I have your money and it's yours, no questions asked. But if you don't return my wife in the same condition she last left my sight I swear to God I will hunt you down and gut you like the rodent you are!"

"Tsk tsk … where are your manners? What would your mother say?" the voice sounded a cross between bitter and chipper … it was chilling to Robert's bones.

"My mother? What the hell are you on about? Where is my WIFE?!" Robert knew he was being toyed with but he couldn't keep it in. His anger, his fear, his exhaustion all bubbled to the surface and he felt himself losing his ability to keep it together. "CORA!?" he called, "CORA!?"

Chuckling in the darkness the man began to clap his hands loudly, "Oh bravo! Yes yell for her, please do. How very tragic, how very brave … tell me .. .would you trade places with her?" the sound of his voice was getting closer he moved towards the lamppost.

"Yes, take me and leave her." Robert looked about frantically.

Why hadn't he taken his money yet?

Why drag this out?

Where was Cora?

"Oh how noble Robert! How noble indeed! What if it cost you more than money? Hmmm? What would you give up for your wife?"

He was a few feet away now, cloaked in darkness but close enough to see an outline of his body. Robert could see he was larger than the man, would have a good chance if it came to a physical altercation, but could he risk it? There was no sign of Cora.

"Anything. Anything … I have the money as you asked. It is all here … please just take it and let her go." He knew he was pleading with him. Knew he was desperate but he had no choice. He had seen no sign of her.

"How does it feel? To be out of control?" All emotion had left his voice and the tone was cold and soulless. He stepped into the light and Robert squinted his eyes to take in the face before him. It was scared, disfigured … brutally altered from any form of who he might have once been. Why then did Robert know him?

"P …P …atrick?" Even as he uttered the name he couldn't believe it.

The man before him laughed empty and cold before fixing his stare on Robert's.

"I told you who I was before and you refused me."

"I told you I would look into it and then you were go.." Robert tried to explain, fear prickling up his neck.

"You refused to know me! Do you think I am stupid?! The future Earl of Grantham can never be allowed to look like a monster … you would have buried any evidence of who I truly was."

Robert shook his head, "No, No I would not have done that. I just had to investing …"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Patrick bellowed walking closer to Robert, bending down to pick up the bags of money. "Don't lie to me! I know you Robert Crawley and I know your family and you are a filthy Liar!"

Robert frantically looked around for any sign of Cora as Patrick began backing away from him with the money, cursing about how he had been lied to and betrayed. He sounded insane, he sounded as though he had lost his mind as well as his face. Robert moved towards him.

"Patrick! Where is she? Where is Cora?"

Patrick stopped and glared at him with a vicious smirk plastered across his face.

"Beg me." He drawled.

"What?" Robert's eyes were darting in every possible direction yet he could not see her. Was she even here?

"Beg me for her. Get on your knees and beg me to give her back!"

Robert's mind was running a million miles a minute. Beg him? He would do anything to get her back, did the little rodent really think it would hurt him to beg? He could care less, just as long as Cora was safe.

"Show her to me … and I will do whatever you want."

Patrick recoiled and being given a command but Robert could see him entertaining the idea.

"Prove to me that she is alive and well and I will kneel before you and beg for her."

With the smallest of motions Robert watched Patrick give a signal to someone in the darkness behind him. Turning quickly Robert watched in horror as a man, he presumed dragged a bound and gagged Cora by her hair under the light of the next lamppost. He clenched his fists in response and if not for the gleam of the metal Dennon held to her throat he would have taken his chances going for her. He looked on helplessly as Dennon gripped her hair tighter, sliding the knife slowly down her neck and then back up to her throat. He could not make out any blood, they were merely toying with him, and terrifying her.

He fell to his knees in an instant, "Patrick! I beg you, please dear God let her go. Take the money. I won't follow you … just let her go please."

Before he had time to react the sound of sirens reached his ears and all hell broke loose around him. The sounds of numerous footsteps running towards them from further down the street could be heard, the screaming of the sirens and Patrick yelling at Dennon who began dragging Cora away with him. Patrick going one way with the money, Dennon going the other with Cora, jumping to his feet Robert took off after Cora and Mr. Dennon. He heard the sound of a gunshot behind him and kept running, waiting for the pain which did not come. He heard shouting, and the arrival of men in uniform as several cars raced down the street.

"Cora!" he called, hoping against hope she could hear him above the din, know he was coming for her, maybe stall Mr. Dennon's escape. "Cora!" He had lost sight of them but ran blindly in the last direction he had seen her. Making it to the corner he looked both ways in a frantic search. He could see nothing… then to the left saw movement as a truck roared to life. Breaking into an all-out sprint he ran towards the truck. For a moment he almost thought he might make it. He might get to the truck before it picked up enough speed. He might get to her before she was dragged away from him once more. He might save her. … but then the truck plunged into gear and speed off down the street … his wife bound and gagged inside.


	10. Rescued

With his hands on his knees Robert sucked in a desperate breath. His body screaming for air, his limbs desperate for him to give up and collapse, but he couldn't. He could see the truck turning the corner up ahead and he tried to measure the distance. Rationally he knew he could never catch it, man vs machine, he had no chance. But she was in danger, being dragged around at knife point, the fear had glistened in her eyes as he had made eye contact under the lamp light. He was not a rational man any longer. Standing straight once more he made to begin his chase on foot again, when the sound of the car speeding down the street bought him to a halt. Screaming to a halt in front of him Robert gave a prayer of thanks and jumped in the passenger seat.

"The Truck!" he panted, "Don't lose it Tom." And just like that Robert felt he might have a chance of getting her back.

She had finally managed to stop. Thank God. It had exhausted her more than almost anything over the course of this nightmare had done, but the crying had wiped her out. He had been right there, in front of her, right there … so close, and then gone. She had struggled and struggled against Mr. Dennon, but he had dug the knife against her side and told her to run, and he had dragged her along with him as she had chosen to run rather than die. He'd had her by the hair and she couldn't turn her head. She had heard Robert call her name, and she had wanted to scream, but Dennon had gagged her before he had let her out of the back of the truck and she couldn't get any sounds past the nasty tasting material. What had gone wrong? Robert had given them the money, then it had all gone bad. She had heard Mr. Dennon cursing and slamming things about the shabby little cabin ever since they had arrived. A woman, the nanny she thought, had greeted them there, before they had thrown her in a back room and locked the door. She could hear Mr. Dennon yelling and cursing and throwing things around. She rather thought the nanny may have gotten more than she bargained for with Mr. Dennon, not that she found herself caring at all. She had managed to remove her gag after quite some time, and then had quietly curled up in a ball and sobbed. There was nothing more for her to do. She wondered as she drifted off to sleep if the sight of her husband begging for her life on his knees would be the last view she would have of him.

Light glinted through the torn curtain and Cora reluctantly came to. Taking in her surroundings as she had been unable to do the night before she was able to see the small room she was in was vastly different from her previous location. There was a window, it was small but unboarded. There was no bed, 1 small she thought maybe broken chair, and a box which looked like it held old toys. Before she could investigate the door opened and the nanny walked in carrying a plate with a chunk of bread, and a glass of water. She was sporting a rather nasty bruise below her right eye and the remnants of what looked like a bloody nose.

Handing Cora the food and drink she made to leave.

"He shouldn't treat you that way." She said softly, but with tenderness.

"He doesn't" she responded defensively. "Not usually anyway." The young woman seemed to want to linger and Cora tried to make the most of it.

"Thank you for the water." She said between large gulps. The nanny simply nodded, but didn't leave. Cora pressed on, picking up the bread and taking a small bite. "Did Patrick come too? Only, I fell asleep. I should like to see him if I could."

The nanny shook her head, "No, he didn't make it. Neither did the money … that's why he's so … he's not usually like this. He's a good man. He takes care of me … he just …"

"He shouldn't put his hands on you like that. No matter what. You don't deserve to be treated that way by him." Cora smiled gingerly at her, her own face still battered from the last 2 days.

The nanny shook her head trying to make sense of things, or so it seemed to Cora. Maybe she would make an ally of her, if only she could convince her to help, to find a way to let her go … maybe she could offer her money …

"Your husband." The nanny began.

"Robert." Cora said tenderly, "His name is Robert."

"Robert … he, he would do anything to get you back?"

Cora nodded slowly, the movement causing her pain in her bruised neck. "Yes, he would."

Several moments passed before the nanny said anything else. "Good." She said evenly, "You're going to need him to." She said coolly before she walked out the door.

She didn't know how much time had passed.

Hours?

How many?

She had no ability to tell the time and she had all but given up working on the window. He hands were still bound roughly, and the movement just made the ropes press against her worn wrists. She had heard several sounds from behind the door, but nothing that gave her any idea what was happening. She had time just to think. She had thought she had heard a gunshot last night, who had been hit with the bullet? Was that why Patrick wasn't here? It seemed the nanny and Mr. Dennon were alone in the cabin … she had heard noises indicating they had made up from their earlier altercation … it had made her feel rather sick to hear it. She was sure he was being loud on purpose, just to make her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

Hours.

Hours and hours passed and she watched the light slowly fade away and darkness descended once again. Curling into a tight ball and bringing her hands up to cover her face she drifted off once more …

… to be woken by the sounds of a fight.

"Patrick?" she spoke quietly into the night. Was he back? Were they arguing over what to do with her again?

The sounds continued with loud shouts and the distinct sounds of violence before the door to her room was flung open. She cowered further into herself covering her face with her hands.

"Cora!"

Her mind almost didn't register the sound of his voice, not until she felt his arms wrap under her legs and scoop her gently into his arms did her body register who it was.

"Robert?" she whispered in disbelief. With a great sob she buried her face against the safety of his chest as he cradled her close to him.

"I have you. Oh my darling." He whispered against her temple, "I have you." Cradling her against him he carried her out of the room.

"Don't look Cora." He said against her cheek, moving through the chaos with an ease he felt purely because she was with him once more. "Don't look."

"We will need to talk to her … we still have no idea …"

"Naturally, and you can do that once she is safely back at her mother's house, bathed and changed officer." Robert said in his tone which meant he would brook no argument. Cora huddled close to him like a small child, and for what seemed like the thousandth time thanked God it was her and not Sybbie who had been forced to endure the last 2 days.

With shaking hands she returned the teacup to the saucer and sat up straighter. She was in shock probably. Shock, and fatigue could do funny things to a person she knew. She also knew, that despite everything that had happened, despite the bruises and the fear, the desperation of the last days she was not broken. She was whole, she was alive, and she would be ok. For now at least, being OK meant having Robert at her side, a task he had happily obliged her with as he had carried her to the car and held her against him through the long ride home. He had stayed as her mother had overseen the running of the bath, the trays of food and drink, the change of clothes. He had stayed with her, despite how difficult it had been for him to see her bruising and cuts. Her body more covered in mottled colors than even she had realized. He had stayed by her side as the police had convened in her mother's drawing room, requiring her to answer questions, give a statement and provide them with a description. He had been by her side the entire time. Holding her hand gently, letting her know he was there. She had noticed in an absent sort of way that his knuckles had cuts on them, his forehead a bruise and a cut, but she couldn't quite understand what it meant. She was not broken, she was whole … but she was not quite able to come back to life yet. It was almost as though her mind needed to catch up with the events of the last few days, and her body needed to rest, and then she thought somewhat foggily she might feel more herself.

With a great effort she stood, thanking the police officers for their help, assuring them if they could return tomorrow she would hopefully do a better job at the questions. With a shaky step she moved towards the door only to pause on her feet and sway. He was there before she even reached for him. Next to her, scooping her back into her arms, barking orders she could barely register. She felt she drifted in and out of sleep in his arms, heard herself ask him not to leave her once he pushed the door open to her room, and fell soundly asleep against the warmth of his chest.

She woke with a great breath of air, as though coming up from under the water, a great gasp as she sat up quickly and looked around.

"I'm here Cora. You're safe, you're safe." Robert hurried from the window to her side grasping her hand in his before bringing it tenderly to his lip for a kiss. "You're safe, darling."

Nodding slowly Cora looked around the room, it was bathed in light and she looked at his face taking it all in. His bruise was quite bad she could see now, his lip was cut as well.

"What time is it?" she queried as he walked to the other side of the room and bought her back a tray of food.

"It is just past noon, they just bought this up a few minutes ago. You should try to eat something." He said as he placed it next to her.

"What happened to you? Your face?" she whispered as she reached her palm up to touch his injured head. He closed his eyes and let her touch him, relishing the ability to have her close once again.

"Last night." He answered, "Eat first darling, questions later."

She did as he asked, her body she discovered was in fact starving. The more she ate the better she felt, the more like herself. She had a headache, her bruising was tender, but she was alive and she would heal, and she had questions about what had happened.

"When you are done in here the police have more questions for you, I'm afraid even I cannot put them off much longer." Robert said as he watched her slowly eat every morsel on her plate.

"Again? So soon?" she asked as she bought the glass of orange juice to her lips.

"Yes darling, they need to get as much information as they can from you in order to find him."

Her hand froze midair, her eyes fixed upon his in shock. "Find who?" she asked slowly lowering her glass to the tray.

"Patrick." Robert said, moving closer to her, his hand reaching to cover hers. "Darling, I thought you knew … Patrick has not been found."

She swallowed slowly as his words sunk in and she recalled the threats Patrick himself had made.

_I think I will destroy you all._

Feeling his hands on hers she ran her thumbs across his knuckles and felt the bumps of his cuts. She slowly bought her head up to his as memories of the previous night came flooding back to her brain.

"Robert," she said softly, raising her head to look at him, "When you told me not to look last night … what, what would I have seen if I had?"

Holding her hands tightly against his own he kept his eyes trained on hers before he spoke his answer, "A dead man."


	11. Destroy

She felt an odd sense of pride in her husband, although at the same time she knew she should be horrified. She couldn't reconcile the man who by all accounts had engaged in a violent battle of fists with Mr. Dennon, in the end landing a lethal blow to the man's skull with the kind and gentle husband she knew. She had always known he had more than likely killed during the war, knew it in an out of sight out of mind sort of way and chalked it up to the necessary evils of war. But this was completely different. She had known Mr. Dennon, not that she didn't think he very much deserved what he had gotten in the end. But the fact remained that she had known who he was. Then there was the sight of Robert himself. The bruises and evidence of his fight to the death, his fight for her. She could see the cuts on his hands that had dealt the blows. The bruises and cuts on his face that showed the blows he had received.

The police had broken it down for her quite simply, Tom and Robert had managed to follow Cora and Mr. Dennon from the money drop. Not willing to leave, Robert had hidden in the bushes outside the remote cabin while Tom had driven to the nearest phone to call the police. Their remote location had meant it took quite some time, and Robert had not wanted to wait much longer. He had told the police he had heard Dennon talking to the nanny as they walked outside at one point, Dennon explaining the need to cut all loose ends … and Robert had known he couldn't wait much longer. He'd seen Dennon pacing about the cabin and as his own anxiety about the situation had increased he had found himself a large stick. The closest thing to a cricket bat he could find, the best version of a weapon at his disposal. He had approached the door and entered on his own. He'd found Dennon asleep in a chair and was almost going to leave him there while he looked for Cora, but then Dennon had woken and a brutal fight ensued. It was during the fight the cars had come loaded with police. Hearing the cars Dennon had fought harder, reaching for a knife Robert had been forced to hit him several times with his stick, splintering the large piece of wood and sending bits everywhere. By the time the police had entered Robert was up and looking for Cora … the rest she knew.

Dennon had died has a result of he and Robert's fight. The police were content with Robert's version of events and when they had found the nanny making her escape on foot she had corroborated what he had told them. They'd been in and out of police stations since Cora had been back, but with one assailant dead and the other not able to be found there was little more to be done. The nanny had confessed her part in the plan, then word came in that Robert's role in Dennon's death was to be considered self-defense and there was little left for them to do but get on with their lives.

Cora had been of 2 mind about seeing Sybbie. On the one hand she wanted her bruises to fade before she saw her granddaughter, yet on the other she wanted to assure the poor little girl all was well. She had finally taken herself to see her on her 2nd day home, when she had been allowed plenty of rest and food and the police had finished questioning her. It had filled her heart to bursting to see the little girl playing with her dolls, talking with Tom who had looked up and seen Cora in the doorway. He had quietly exited giving the 2 ladies some time alone. When Sybbie turned to see Cora entering the room she had burst into tears and run to her grandmother telling her over and over again how sorry she was. It had taken quite some time for Cora to convince her that none of it was her fault, and Cora would gladly do it all again to protect Sybbie. She'd ended up spending several hours a day since she had been back in the little girls company, their trauma bonding them even more than the blood they shared.

By the time she had been back 5 days she felt almost herself again. Her bruises were all but healed, just the few larger ones still in the fading process, but otherwise she was physically herself again. She had been afraid to be alone at first, and although she had only ventured outside with Robert she was beginning to feel she may be ready to try a walk without him … or maybe next week. With no word on Patrick Cora had begun to feel that maybe he had given up on his threat and quite literally taken the money and run. As they prepared for bed that night Cora broached the subject, Robert would never bring it up for fear of upsetting her.

"Did the police say they had any word of Patrick?" she asked as casually as she could while rubbing cream into her hands. She saw his face twitch in response as he clenched his jaw. He didn't like talking about him with her, wanted to shield her from the memories and the reminders of her ordeal … but he knew she would not be ignored.

"Still no trace, it's as though he vanished into thin air … while carrying a million dollars in cash … it makes no sense." He climbed into bed shaking his head as he did when he was trying to sort through something confusing.

"It does seem rather unlikely. And he is definitely distinctive … one would think he would stand out." Cora stood and walked to the bed slipping out of her robe. She wondered if Robert noticed the lingerie she wore, although given his distraction she rather thought not. She had been foolish to bring up Patrick's name given what she hoped to do tonight. Sliding into bed next to her husband she heard his murmured agreement with her earlier statement followed by his own.

"Precisely. Which is why they think he must have fled the country. With that much cash he could travel anywhere he liked, and live comfortably for the rest of his life."

"You almost sound sad about it Robert?" Cora asked playfully, scooting closer to him and enjoying his warmth.

"I want him found. I want him found and punished for what he did to you. I don't care who he is … family or not what he did was unpardonable, he is not who he once was … and we would do well to remember that. " He turned out his light and lay back on his pillow, leaving Cora to emit a frustrated sigh.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" He rolled towards her and even in the darkness she could make out the concern shown on his face.

"Nothing Robert, I'm fine." She drawled out in exasperation.

"You don't sound fine … what is it?" he placed his palm gently to her forehead before tracing gently down her neck in search for the pain. "Is it your neck again, turn around and I'll rub it for you."

"No it's not my neck … I am fine Robert. Absolutely fine." She replied suddenly irritated brushing his hand off her neck.

"You don't sound fine." He murmured in concern.

Cora let out a huff and started to turn her body away, but Robert's hand stretched out and stopped her holding onto her shoulder.

"Cora?" he sounded hurt and concerned and Cora stopped turning away and let him keep his hand on her shoulder, "I just want to help darling."

"You have helped, ever since I came back you have been so very very helpful … I appreciate it and it was what I needed, but I need my husband back now …" Cora explained as gently as she could. She felt him stiffen.

"I thought that's what I had been doing, being your husband." His tone bellied his annoyance.

"Yes, but not in every way." She pressed.

"What do you mean?" he sounded offended and Cora knew she would have to tread carefully.

"You have been wonderful! You saved me … literally, you saved me and I can't ever express to you what it felt like when I realized it was you who had come into that room, who scooped me up and rescued me … and since then you have been there for me, taking care of me and making sure I am rested …. But I am better now."

"Cora, you have had a terrible shock and you need your rest, I will not hesitate to make sure it happens."

"You have been wonderful darling, truly, but it has been a week and I am ok, I am not broken." She reached her hand up and rubbed his shoulder.

"I know that, I just want to make sure you are well. Is it wrong to want to cherish you for a while?" he pulled her close and buried his face against her neck. "I know I can't understand what you went through … but if you only knew how it felt for me … I thought … I didn't know if I would ever see you again … what they were doing to you … I … it … it hurt, it physically hurt … it was like they had taken you and ripped out my insides at the same time. I can't … I can't lose you." Choking back his emotions he breathed in her scent and pulled his arms around her tighter. His breath hot against her neck as he kept his face buried against her body.

"Oh Robert." She exclaimed, tears welling in her own eyes as she ran her hand along the back of his head, threading her hand through his hair and leaning closer to him. "I was so scared I would never see you again. That I would never feel your arms around me again, or hold you close… but we are the lucky ones my darling. We have each other still, and I don't want them to steal anything else from us. I want to be with you in every way … to have your hands on my body and you mouth on mine." Gripping his hair in her hand she pulled his head up gently and bought her palm to his cheek before dropping her lips gently to his.

He was slow to respond, she could feel his unease as he tried to balance his need to protect her and his need to have her. She eased her body against his and ran her hand from his cheek to his neck, wrapping around it and pulling him closer. With a gentleness born of a deep and abiding love she slowly eased her tongue against his lips, teasing them slowly apart. He let her. Slowly, with great tenderness she eased her tongue into his mouth until their tongues barely touched. The excitement that coursed through her at that smallest of contacts ran up her limbs and back down. Slowly, with deliberate intent she did it again, happily feeling Robert respond in kind … a slow, soft, gentle touching of warmth, their mouths moving as one as they gently began to explore one another again.

With searching hands Cora slid palms and fingers across his shoulders and slowly down his arms before running them up underneath his pajama top. Her touch was gentle and slow. There was no need to hurry, this was their coming home, the final reconnection that meant they were not broken, they had survived the unthinkable and come back to one another. Mimicking her own actions Roberts hands slid beneath her silken negligee finding the round of her hip and squeezing gently. Cora sighed against his mouth at the contact and slowly rolled onto her back, holding him by the waist as she did to bring him with her. Releasing her mouth Robert eased his lips down her neck and with a gentleness that brought tears to her eyes kissed soft, meaningful kisses along her collarbone, tenderly kissing away the tension in her neck as he made his way back up. Her hands sliding along the bare skin of his back felt like they had finally come home. This was her home. It was him. No matter what life threw at them they would always come back to each other. Parting her legs she made a space for him to settle against her, and slowly reached his pants pulling them down. He cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her lips as he reverently entered her in a steady, tender movement. There was nothing frantic in their coupling, it was slow and rhythmic, tender and moving, a true meeting of souls as they slowly bought out the heat in one another.

When they were done, cradled together in each other's arms They murmured little endearments to one another as they drifted off to sleep. Their nightmare finally put to rest.

The knocking woke her at first. The knocking and then the sound of her mother's voice telling her to wake up, quickly, wake up. Running a hand across her face Cora unwound her body from Robert's as they both woke to Martha's flurry of activity.

"Heavens, Mother … what is it?" Cora slowly sat up, pulling the bedclothes with her as she remembered the revealing nature of her nightwear.

"Both of you. Wake up at once." Martha's voice was frantic as she waved a telegram before their faces. "This arrived this morning, just now … here. You must read it." She said, thrusting the telegram into Cora's hand as she flopped herself onto the bed beside her daughter.

Taking the paper Cora turned to look at Robert who propped himself up next to his wife against the headboard. Holding it up so they could both read it Cora took in the contents of the telegram.

_Come Quickly. Edith taken. Patrick insane._

_Mary_


	12. To Downton

_**Sorry for the delay in updating. Once again not my fav chapter, but necessary to move the plot where I want it to go. We are about 2 chapters away from ending … maybe 3. I will update again next week.**_

He had barely spoken since they had boarded the ship. Aside for their needed communications to plan their hurried return to England he had not spoken before either. Thankfully there had been a delay in the ships departure and they were able to make the ship the same day as receiving the telegram, but with the length of time it would take them to get home it was of little comfort. After much debate back and forth the decision had finally been made that they would all go. Tom, Sybbie, Cora, Robert and Martha _and_ Harold. There had been talk of leaving someone behind in case Patrick tried to come back to America, but with the police looking for him here they decided chances were slim he would do that. Besides, Cora had repeatedly told them he had stated his plans to destroy the Crawleys, and to do that he would be better served in England. The final argument for everyone going had come from Cora, who stated in no uncertain terms if they did not know what was coming, then she would have her family with her no matter what. No one had argued with that. So it had been that mere hours after receiving the telegram they had made it to the ship … The SS Imperator, a gigantic liner known for her elegance and beauty. Not that any of the Crawley party noticed her grandeur as they boarded, each of them caught up in their own fear.

She found him walking the first class deck with an undrunk whisky in his hand. Deciding not to approach him at first she leaned her hip against the railing and pulled her jacket around her tighter. The air was cold on the ocean at night, but she enjoyed the refreshing nature of it. She blamed herself. She had known Patrick was out of his mind, he had threatened her family and she hadn't done anything about it. She should have insisted on police posting at their home in England … she should have known his next thought would be the girls. If he was going after the things Robert loved the most then she should have been able to guess his next step. She had been the one to spend the most time with him, she should have picked up on something he said … she had been wracking her brain ever since the telegram arrived and she couldn't think of anything that could have helped. If only she had managed to keep him talking. If only she had found a way to spend more time with him. If only … If only … If only. She felt like she might go quietly insane with her regrets, she felt like she needed Robert, yet he had been distant and quiet ever since the telegram.

He knew she was there, watching, perfection in a dark velvet green jacket, but he could not go to her. Leaning his elbows on the railing he looked out at the ocean passing beneath the ship and wished they could go faster. How could he have been so careless? First he had let Cora and Sybbie go out alone, after all the fears around Mr. Dennon he had left them to themselves and Cora had been taken. Then, he had refused to tell Mary and Edith about any of it, they had not been prepared or forewarned and now Edith was gone. He could not shake the feelings of guilt that consumed him. Guilt, mixed with fear, and once again a feeling of total helplessness. He had failed them, failed them all. He knew all his thoughts should be on Edith, on getting her back and for the most part they were … but the small part that was not consumed with Edith was terrified of Cora's reaction. He had almost lost her after Sybil, another mistake of his that had cost them dearly. He had just gotten her back, now he felt he would lose her again once she knew it had been he who had declined to tell the girls. It had been he who had put Edith at risk and once again let his family down.

"You look very contemplative, I hazard a guess I could say why." Her voice drifted through the sea air reaching him softly. She was a handful of steps away from him, he looked up to see she had moved closer and was leaning against the railing as he was.

"How could I think about anything else." He replied gently, before looking back out at the ocean.

"I wouldn't know … you have barely said a word since we found out. I wouldn't know what you were thinking." He could hear she wasn't hurt, just confused.

Robert remained silent a while as he stared out into the distance. How could he have another conversation with her when he was the failure. Another conversation where she forgives him because she is kindness and goodness embodied, and he feels once more that he has let her down.

"I wouldn't know how to explain it." He said, turning his head to look at her profile, she too looking out to sea. He could see the faint discoloration of the bruises against her cheek and he felt his insides turn.

"I should imagine you feel rather similarly to how I feel … Edith is ours… our fears are probably the same." Her voice came across like a whisper and his heart hurt for his poor sweet wife. "It would be better if we faced this together instead of alone, don't you think?"

"Cora I …" he faded off as she turned to face him.

"Robert I'm so sorry."

He recoiled at the sudden apology and turned to take in her face. He could see her chewing her lower lip and her hands trembled as she wound them together. Before he could give her a response she spoke.

"I knew how out of his mind Patrick was, he had threatened to destroy us and I knew that and I wasn't able to get any more information, and now Edith is gone and I can't help feeling it was all my fault." Turning her head suddenly towards the ocean he could see her fighting to keep her tears at bay. His beating heart clenched in pain and he stepped toward her.

"Don't think that. You mustn't think that. You are not to blame. You could never be. If anyone is at fault here it is me." Turning back to face him she stepped forward reaching a hand to his. Selfishly he let her take it.

"No Robert. You barely even spoke to Patrick. None of this is your fault."

Squeezing her hand he shook his head, he was in it now, might as well finish it. "I didn't tell them. When you were taken I didn't … I didn't want to tell the girls. I thought, there was no point in worrying them and there was nothing they could do… so I didn't tell them and now Edith is gone."

Cora looked at her husband's face, the pain and suffering etched on it were enough to break her heart in two, letting go of his hand she reached a palm up to touch his cheek.

"How would knowing have helped anything? You were right Robert, it would have been awful for them to know."

"We should have told them after, I should have called them to let them know and I didn't. They weren't prepared Cora." He tried to pull his hands away but she held on tight and pulled them to her face to kiss his knuckles.

"It wouldn't have helped. Mr. Dennon came into mother's house and spoke to us and we were not prepared. There is nothing that could have been done Robert. Patrick is insane. He would have found a way."

"I am their father. I am your husband. It is my job to protect you all … and I failed. I failed again. I have let all of you down, and now the cost is not money but your safety, Edith' life … God … how can you even bare to look at me." He pulled his hand out of hers and turned his back to her. He felt childish in a way, but he also knew his words to be true. Tears welled in his eyes and he fought to keep them at bay. He felt her mover around him to stand in front of him. She placed her palms against his chest and gripped him by the lapel of his jacket.

"You have never failed us. Not even once, and don't you dare think that." Her word came out almost angrily as she gripped his jacket tighter. "Look at me Robert."

He shook his head side to side as if clearing his mind, that failing he looked at his wife, his eyes glassy he choked out his words, "I can't lose her Cora."

Cora felt a small piece of her heart break as she felt his body shake beneath her palms and the tears begin to fall from his eyes. He was such a stoic man, it cost him a great deal to break down this way. Wrapping her arms up around his neck she pulled him closer to her as she stepped in and lay her head against his shoulder. She felt him bring his head down to rest against the top of hers and he wrapped his arms about her waist holding on for dear life.

"Neither can I Robert … we won't. I promise you darling." Holding her husband tightly in her embrace Cora sent a silent prayer to the heavens, to God, to Matthew, to Sybil, to her father … to every power for good she knew that they would be able to save Edith … and destroy Patrick Crawley.

Thousands of miles away, across a vast ocean the day was coming to an end at Downton. Mary sat with her grandmother in the drawing room heads bent close in discussion. Isobel sat across from them conversing in louder tones than necessary making Violet's teeth clench in frustration. After several drinks Violet rose from her seat.

"Carson, have the car bought round would you." She said to the butler, "Isobel, shall we leave together so the poor driver doesn't have to come back?"

Isobel turned from her companion slowly, and gave a weak smile before rising. "That sounds ideal Cousin Violet."

Saying their goodbyes they made their way to the car as Mary stood watching them go.

"I think we can take it from here Carson." She said with a cheery smile as the long attending butler closed the front door.

"Very good My Lady."

Walking toward the drawing room Mary turned toward Carson once more, "There really has been no word from Papa and Mama?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not since they arrived with your grandmother My lady." He advised.

"How very strange." She said, shrugging her shoulders, "Well, I am sure Miss Sybbie is keeping Donk rather busy." She chuckled as she turned back towards the door. "Goodnight Carson." She called over her shoulder.

"Good night My Lady."

Mary made her way into the drawing room and gathered her gloves laying on the arm of the chair. "I am exhausted, I am going to go up to bed." She announced.

"Yes I think I shall too. Did you ask Carson if anyone had heard from them?" she asked standing from the settee.

"Yes I just spoke to him about it. Nothing since they arrived. I dare say Sybbie has Donk busy all day and night." She chuckled.

"I think tomorrow I shall send a telegram anyway, to check in, just in case."

Rolling her eyes as she made her way to the door. "Oh Edith, you do like to worry about nothing."


	13. Home

_**Once again – sorry to be delayed. I have been busy and distracted, one more chapter after this … or maybe 2.**_

Her heart raced as they pulled through the gates. The fear she had become an expert at pushing down had been creeping back through her limbs with each turn of the wheels. The sound of the gravel crunching beneath their tires made her throat feel tight and her hands clammy. Robert reached down and lifted her hand to his where he interlocked their fingers without saying a word. Both of them terrified at what they would find when they arrived at the front door.

They had left the others behind gathering luggage and arranging accommodation overnight, both Martha and Sybbie in need of a break in their long and exhausting journey. Robert and Cora had set foot on English soil and found the next available motor willing and able to take them to Downton. At first the task had seemed difficult, no one willing to drive such a distance, Robert cursing that he had not had the forethought to call ahead before they left and arrange their own driver. Then finally in his frustration he had offered the driver a large sum of money if willing to drive them to Downton, and their way home had been found. They had said goodbye to the others, promised to send the motors for them in the morning and set off home.

Home.

_Home._

The uncomfortable sensation of what awaited them at home had caused them both to keep their silence and mull upon their own thoughts. Now, finally arrived at home they felt the car come to a stop in front of the large entryway and sat rigidly still, hands intertwined, both of their hearts racing.

After a minute Robert cleared his throat, gathered his hat and thanked the driver for his service. Opening the door he exited, holding it open for Cora. The fact that no one had come to the door for them did not sit well in his gut. It was not normal, it made him feel as though something was wrong within the walls of his home and he wondered for a moment if he should send Cora away in the motor, but before he could consider that thought any further she began moving toward the house.

Robert moved in front of Cora, motioning with his hand for her to stay behind him as he approached the door. He felt equal parts terror and ridiculous but he couldn't be too careful given the circumstances. He briefly considered knocking, but thought better of it in case Patrick was there, or who knows what he had planned but at least without knocking he held an element of surprise. Pushing the heavy door open he and Cora slipped inside unnoticed. The lights were on but there was no footman in the foyer, there was no-one within their line of sight and it unnerved him.

_Where was Carson?_

_Where was Barrow?_

_Where was everyone?_

Turning his head to Cora they shared a look before she shrugged and motioned him forward. He felt her hand grasp the back of his jacket and hold on as they moved with stealth further into their home. Aside from seeing no-one nothing looked out of place. They walked through the drawing room and library first, but no-one was there. There was however a fire in the hearth, at which they both stood silently sharing in their confusion.

"Where is Carson? Where is Mary?" Robert whispered as they moved toward the door to the hallway. Cora gripped his jacket tighter, not willing to let him move without her, the fear she had felt during her captivity taking hold of her and bringing all her nerves to attention. She shook her head, then realizing he could not see her motion she whispered her answer to his back as they entered the hallway.

"I don't know."

At the stairs Robert paused, turning to his wife. "Where next? Upstairs?" he whispered.

Cora looked behind her and to each side as Robert began the ascent. Seeing a flash of movement to the right she stopped and listened.

"Cora?" Robert whispered as loud as he dared from several steps above her. She sliced her hands through the air motioning for him to be quiet. Taking a step back down Cora stood still and listened.

Robert watched as a great smile spread across her face and she backed down the stairs waving for him to follow her. Before he could stop her she made for the dining room and walked through the door.

He tried to stop her, he tried to get to her before she could make a large entrance but she was too quick and far in front of him. They could be walking into a trap, into a ruse, into anything given Patrick's mental state. They had been on board a ship almost a week … anything could have happened since that telegram had arrived. Now, with not a sole in sight but the house obviously in use he was eager to protect his wife and get to the bottom of this. He had picked up speed as he had followed her quickly down the stairs and he didn't slow in his effort to reach her, he came barreling in behind her reaching for her and pulling her to him quickly before he even registered the contents of the room.

He heard a gasp and what sounded like a disapproving "Really Robert!" followed by Cora's sigh. With his arms still clutching her close at her waist he took in the scene before him. He could see what was happening, could see who sat before him but none of it made any sense. It took Cora reaching a hand up stroking his cheek gently and speaking before he came to his sense.

"It's dinner Robert. They are having dinner."

With these words he gently let her go and moved in the direction of his daughter. "What happened? How did you get here? Are you alight?"

Edith stared at him wide eyed as both her parents made a bee line to her, their questions coming at the same time.

"Are you hurt? Thank God you are safe." Cora knelt before her chair and gripped her hand in hers.

"I … I'm fine, I'm fine… mama do get up. What on earth is going on?" Edith asked somewhat shakily.

"Carson." Violet drawled, "I believe dinner is over." The butler dutifully pulled out her chair and she stood gathering their attention, "I think you two had better adjurn with us to the drawing room and explain this display."

It had been several hours in the drawing room with questions and explanations. Having interrupted dinner and Robert and Cora having had nothing since the ship they eventually sent Barrow to get sandwiches and tea, but other than that kept the servants out. Cora sat glued to Edith, despite her obvious state of perfect health, the week long worry and fear for her had taken its toll and Cora could not help but feel the need to keep her daughter close. Mary had asked the most questions, several of which included "Why Edith?" type remarks which garnered frustrated responses from Robert. It wasn't until they explained in greater detail Cora's abduction and the events which subsequently followed that they all begun to take them seriously. Violet remained unconvinced Patrick was truly their cousin, Edith reminded them all she had always said he was who he said he was, and Mary worried over what it all meant for George. Cora and Robert reminded them none of that mattered, whoever he was, and they believed he was Patrick, he was insane and dangerous and had obviously been the perpetrator of the telegram … but why?

They had discussed this at length, after finally deciding there was nothing they could do about it tonight had decided turning in for the evening was their only choice. Robert had seen them all to their rooms, insisting his mother and Isobel also stay with them for the evening. He had then gone below stairs to brief Carson and Barrow of this potential threat and had the new footman Andy stationed upstairs for the evening to monitor the family corridor. In the morning Robert had decided he would contact Murray and have him send some hired guards from London for a while. He stood with a drink in one hand and the other leaning against the fireplace in the drawing room pondering how many he would need?

How many men would it take to keep his family safe?

And more to the point safe from what?

And when?

When would Patrick strike?

Where?

Who?

How?

His head brain hurt from thinking of this and only this since Cora had been taken, since they hadn't been able to locate Patrick, since they had received the telegram and fallen right into his plans. Taking a long sip of his drink he finished before placing it on the mantel and leaning his other hand there. He had sent them all to bed long ago, checked every room as they entered and posted the footman to keep watch … but it wasn't enough. He felt the tension rolling off him as he went over and over it all in his mind. He heard the door open and whipped his head around quickly, reaching at his hip for … nothing. He had nothing there. He would get guards, and a gun tomorrow. A gun would help.

"It's just me darling." Cora breathed softly as she entered the room closing the door behind her. She walked towards him. "You didn't come to bed. It's been hours. I was worried." She stopped beside him at the fireplace and gave him a small smile.

Reaching out his hand he brushed his palm across her porcelain cheek and she leaned into it. The way the firelight caught her face gave the impression of her glowing, and ethereal angel wrapped in her nightgown and robe, her hair plaited in a dark row resting across her shoulder. His breath caught. He could not lose her. He could not lose any of them.

"Robert?" she reached her hands up and removed his palm from her cheek, bringing it to her lips and placing a kiss against it. He took a step towards her wrapping his arms around her and pressing her against his chest.

"I am sorry to make you worry, I just couldn't sleep." He explained, running his palms up and down her back in smooth strokes. He knew she liked it when he did that, but it also soothed him. Feeling her under his palms, knowing she was here, pressing her to him.

"Aren't you exhausted? We have had a busy day." She spoke with her head resting against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat and it comforted her. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.

"I am. But I can't sleep." They stood for a long time, holding each other and breathing in and out in unison. After a while he spoke again. "I'm going to call Murray in the morning, hire some guards from London."

"That's wise. What a good idea." She buried her face against his chest and breathed in. He smelled of sandalwood and whisky … like always. She smiled against his chest. He was here. They were together. No matter what they were together.

"I am also going to get a gun."

"You have guns Robert." She replied against his chest. He smelled so good. He was holding her so close. It had been such a long trip.

"Not that kind of gun. A hand gun, to carry with me …"

"To what?!" she pulled back from him holding him at arms distance. "Robert I don't think…"

"I need to be able to protect you all and if anything should happen … it's for the best." He stepped forward to pull her back into his arms but she backed away determined to have her say before he silenced her with his embrace.

"Robert, guns are dangerous …"

"Well I am hardly going to leave it in the nursery, but I will protect you and the girls. The children. This house." He answered with a stern look on his face. The kind that meant he would not be argued with. He stepped toward her again trying to bring her into his arms but she backed away.

"Don't be condescending, the guards will be enough, you don't need to carry a gun Robert … how horrible." She pleaded while he tried to get close enough to pull her to him again. She kept backing up.

"I won't be caught empty handed and unable to take care of my family. I will get a gun, and I will carry it and if necessary I will use it."

Her back hit the wall behind her as she tried to make sense of the man before her. She was equal parts horrified at his desire to bring a weapon into their home, to carry it with him and have it on hand … an accident waiting to happen, a horrifying reminder that they were not safe even in their own home - and then she was excited by his brute force need to protect her and their family. It unnerved her and she wasn't sure she disliked it.

"But Robert … is it really necessary? I'm sure the guards will be enough and then Tom and Harold will be here too and …" he cut her off as he took his last step which bought him directly before her. His breathing was heavy and she wondered if he felt what she did.

"I will protect you Cora. I will not lose you again. I would rather die." He looked her straight in the eyes and she read the truth of his words there. She moved to speak, to open her mouth but no words came out. She couldn't think. She could only feel. He was so large and imposing and delightfully strong standing before her. A tantalizing mixture of gentleness and brute force, and she all of a sudden remembered that he had killed a man for her, had found her and come for her and scooped her up in his arms and she could hardly breathe. Before she knew what was happening she had lunged herself into his arms, her hands wrapping around his neck as her mouth fell upon his in desperation. He must have felt the same as his hands gripped her back and pulled her against him at the same time pushing her against the wall and making love to her with his mouth. She moaned against his lips as their tongues found each other's and she thought she might die from the need to have him.

Her gasping mouth worked against his as she felt his body press against hers. She let her hands fall from his neck to his shoulders and down his sides and back up to his neck.

"Oh God." She groaned against his mouth and he slid his mouth down the side of her neck forcing her to bite her lower lip to keep from crying out at the sensation. Sliding his leg between hers she felt their bodies automatically molding to the others, she ran her fingernails up the back of his neck, threading them through his graying hair as he sucked and kissed her neck, her collar bone, her ear. Bringing his lips back to hers he traced her lips with his tongue before sliding it into her mouth and dancing with hers. Her entire body was a blaze, every nerve alight with excitement and the ache born from needing him in her most intimate of places.

"Robert." She breathed his name against his mouth as they frantically tasted each other and she felt her legs starting to give way as he pressed his knee against her sex. Her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt herself ready to rip the clothes from her body, and his.

With very little effort Robert lifted Cora into his arms, pulling her up by the backs of her thighs and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Pressing her back against the wall he continued to move his lips atop hers in a kiss that deepened by the moment. He could feel her gripping his shoulders and holding on as he pressed against her. She was in exactly the right position, she was completely open and ready if it weren't for their clothes … he pressed against her with his now rock hard erection and felt her shudder in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and let go of his mouth, bringing hers to his neck, just below his ear where she knew he liked to be kissed and licked. She let her hot breath linger against the sensitive skin of his neck before clamping her teeth down gently, then running her tongue across the sensitive flesh. He groaned and pushed against her harder before releasing her with his hands and bringing his hands to his pants.

"Hold on tight." He murmured, Cora responded by griping his shoulders and licking at his neck before circling a spot and sucking hard. Robert's hands faltered at the attention and he cursed against her ear. She closed her eyes in excitement finding his use of a baser form of language unaccountably hot.

Finally she felt him free his pants and push them down, then she felt her nightgown moving as he pulled and tugged at the material bunching it up around her thighs and waist. His hands moved to the back of her thighs and pulled her up, repositioning as he pushed her against the wall more firmly before pausing long enough that she lifted her mouth from his neck and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked almost breathless. If he changed his mind about what they were doing now she thought she would explode.

"I want to see your face." He answered huskily just before he entered her smoothly. He watched as her lips formed a perfect 'O' and her eyes glazed over in pleasure. He held her firmly with one hand under her right thigh holding her up, the other he braced against the wall as he pulled out and pushed back in feeling her fold around him. She gripped him around the neck and bit her lower lip right after she cried out.

"God Cora." He groaned as he repeated the process again and again, thrusting and panting as he drove into his wife wildly. She squeezed her thighs tight around his waist and he adjusted his feet before driving into her again.

"Oh god. Oh god. Ohgodhogodohgod …. Ooooooohhhhh!" She cried as he felt her tremble beneath his hand. He bought his mouth to hers to silence her cries and swallowed them in his hungry need. Feeling her come undone around him he sped up his pace and moved frantically, hearing her pant against his ear and gasp at his renewed speed.

"Oh god Robert. Oh my god!" she groaned as she bit his neck and shuddered again in his arms. He pushed quickly, driven to the point of desperation at the need to complete with her and he cried out with a loud shout as he finally found his own end.

With little effort he opened the window next to the wine cellar and slipped in, bracing for the drop. It was further than he had thought, but he had cleared it without noise and quickly looked around. The darkness was his friend. No one could see his face, no one was there, no one was as comfortable in the dark as he. It took very little effort for him to find his way to Carson's empty study, retrieve the key and make his way to the wine cellar. Robert was such a pompous ass about his wines, and with that in mind he made his way to the most expensive bottles he could find. Grabbing 2 he left, closing and locking the door behind him before replacing the key. Passing by the dark kitchen he paused and thought a moment. Mrs. Patmore had really been the most delicious cook. He entered casually, eyeing the cake left to cool overnight immediately. With his scarred hand he scooped it up, moving one bottle of wine under his armpit he made his way slowly up the servants stairs. Good Lord they were dingy narrow things. Built to hide away the people no one wanted to see … the irony that he used them now in his hideous disfiguration was not lost on him as he climbed yet another flight. With slow diligence he climbed another flight followed by another until eventually he reached the uninhabited attics at the top of the house. As children he Mary, Edith and Sybil had played oft times in the attics in order to escape the watchful eyes of the nanny. Looking around in the blackness of the night he found little had changed. Finding the old broken down furniture he set his bottles and cake down and settled into the old three legged settee with the ripped back and lay on his. He wondered how much time it would take? How long until they were all together? How long before they would all suffer as he had? With that thought in his head he drifted off to sleep, clutching his box of matches to his chest, a smile gracing his disfigured face.


	14. Into Darkness

_**So definitely 1 more chapter after this, maybe 2. Delayed once again … blame Disneyland, and visiting family, and vacations and summer. I had written almost the entire chapter and then changed my mind about all of it … delete… rewrite.**_

12 guards had arrived the following day, along with the rest of the boat weary travelers from America. The day was so busy Cora had barely had time to register the reason why as she worked with Mrs. Hughes to arrange rooms, plan the meals, coordinate the house and get everyone settled. The guards had been a bit of an issue. Not being servants, nor part of the family they needed to be settled into rooms accordingly. With 12 of them it had proved rather a go round once Carson had gotten involved, but Mrs. Hughes … Mrs. Carson rather managed to reach success at having the unusual guests housed in the bachelor's corridor. Cora had tried to stifle the amused smirk that had played about her lips as the Carson's had gone back and forth over the arrangements. She had finally let her mouth break into a large grin as they had walked away, Mrs. Carson the victor chiding her husband for his snobbish behavior. When she had heard the newly married Mrs. Carson utter "really Charles!" she had almost laughed aloud. Of all the happy couples who had seemed to come from within the walls of Downton she had a secret fondness for the Carson's.

The day flew by in a whirlwind of decisions and organizational matters. She saw Robert briefly at luncheon and twice passing in the hallway, but not long enough to truly stop and converse. She was almost glad of it, with the memories of the previous evening scorching through her brain she felt her face flush whenever she saw him and itched to pull him close to her. It was better for all concerned that she have a little distance from him today. As day turned to evening however she found herself walking up the back stairs from the servants hall to the main level after a quick review of the menu's with Mrs. Patmore with a now full house. She was aware that she had about an hour before the dinner gong and thought perhaps slipping up to her room for a quick rest would be the ideal way to spend the time. Preoccupied with her thoughts she hadn't noticed the footsteps that mirrored her own, or the unmistakable gait of an adult male, or the masculine scent that accompanied him. Rounding the corner into the hallway Cora let out a gasp of surprise as she felt strong hands grip her by the waist and push her against the wall.

"Robert!" she breathed his name in surprise, "Where did you come from?"

He leaned a hand against the wall next her head as he looked up and down the hallway quickly. Confirming there was no-one coming he closed the distance , placing his free palm to her hip as his face came within a breath of hers. His eyes searched hers, hoping he would see the same desires written in them as he was sure had been in his all day. He had not been able to rid her from his mind. Last night's passionate activities having made his blood continue to race throughout the day.

"I was following you." He answered her as he rounded his palm against her hip and flicked his eyes down the hall once more.

"You were?" it pleased him that her voice was breathless. "I hadn't noticed."

"I know. It confirms to me that having the guards here is the right decision." He moved his hand from her hip, sliding it down toward her backside enjoying her little gasp of surprise before he moved it back to her hip. "You need to pay more attention Cora … even though we are home, you are still not safe." He lowered his lips to her neck and barely grazed them across the porcelain skin there. He could feel her quiver beneath his lips and he closed his eyes in the pleasure of it. With deliberate slowness he moved his feather light kisses up the side of her throat, along her jaw line and hovered above her lips. He could hear her breathing had become more ragged, her chest heaving up and down mirroring his own.

"I feel safe now." She whispered against his lips as his came down to meet hers. His mouth covered hers in a soft caress that made her toes curl. She felt him begin to pull away and she tilted her head and threaded her arms around his neck pulling him to her as she slid her tongue into his mouth and deepened their kiss. She slipped her hands into the back of his hair enjoying the softness of his curls and the quality of his kiss. Being married for more than 3 decades had its advantages, and knowing how your spouse liked to be kissed was one of them. They had been practicing this kiss for decades, perfecting it, making it ideal in every way. By the time they pulled apart Cora felt a small little surge of pride that she had turned the tables just a bit on her smug husband who thought to surprise her.

"What was that?" he asked smoothing the back of his hair as he looked down the hallway once more. Still empty.

Cora pulled herself off the wall and slid her arm through her husbands as they began walking back towards her room.

"You are not the only one with surprises Robert. If you didn't like it …" she let her voice drop away on purpose as she stole a look at her husband. The smirk that came across his face made her body warm from the inside out.

"No no … please do not mistake my surprise as dislike … quite the contrary. I was merely expressing how you caught me off guard."

"Good" Cora replied after they had walked a few paces. "I should hate to be predictable."

Robert laughed and placed his free hand over hers linked through his arm. "You are most definitely not that my darling." Smiling she tightened her grip on his arm and leaned a little closer as they walked toward her room.

"I'm glad I caught you alone actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Robert said as they reached her room and he opened the door for his wife. Stepping back he allowed her to enter first as she answered looking back over her shoulder.

"Oh? Sounds intriguing." She walked across to her chaise, removing her shoes and flopping down with an exhaustion she didn't realize she had been feeling.

"Not really, just a little housekeeping really. I've already spoken to the girls and nanny, but tracking you down has been rather a challenge today."

"I've been busy."

"Yes I know. The thing is, with the guards here and Patrick who knows where there are going to be some changes, for everyone's safety." Robert moved over to the window watching the light fade as the sun was setting in the distance. He walked across to turn the light on and moved back toward Cora who tilted her head towards him. He sat on the corner of the bed towards her and spoke.

"Not knowing where Patrick is or what he may do we are left with few choices … that said, You, Mary, Edith and the children will all have a personal guard with you at all times …"

"What?!" she interrupted him sitting up on the chaise, her eyes wide.

"Each of you will have a personal guard, then we will have 2 roaming the outside and 2 in the house, the other 4 will sleep and they will then rotate on a schedule so 8 are always awake and working."

"What do you mean at all times? This is ridiculous Robert really." Cora rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak again but Robert stood and spoke over her.

"No Cora, it is necessary, it is important and it is happening. I should think this would please you."

"Well it doesn't" she stood in a huff and placed her hands on her hips, "Having someone follow me about as if I am a child, as if being surrounded by family and servants won't protect me … this is beyond the pale Robert."

"No it isn't" he ground out through clenched teeth, "I would have thought you, having been through what you already have at the hands of that … that … insane monster would feel better, feel safer with a guard." Robert paced the floor, his hand rubbing his neck in frustration.

"Well it doesn't" she spat out, "it makes me feel strange, and ridiculous. I don't need that Robert, the house is safe, you are here …" she had reached out to him then, but he turned and the anger in his eyes was palpable as he spoke over her once more.

"It didn't matter last time! You weren't safe with me before, I couldn't keep you safe before and when I finally got you back you were bruised and bloody and had been through unimaginable things and I won't risk it again Cora … you can plead and beg and cry all you like. This is happening, and it would be best if you came to terms with it." With that he blew out a frustrated breath and walked out her door.

Cora stood in her room staring at the door her husband had walked out of with a look of confusion painting her face. What on earth had just happened? She thought they had been over the kidnapping and his guilt. She thought they had been over and over how he was not responsible, and now this. If she thought of it then she could see his point of view, but Downton was very different than the States. A stranger would be noticed immediately, the grounds staff and inside servants were loyal and the entire family was here. She could not see the danger. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she called out for the person to enter. It wouldn't be Robert, he wouldn't knock, probably Mary or Edith ready to complain about their guards as well.

"Excuse me My'Lady." Came the deep male voice as it opened the door slowly. A large man stood in her doorway. Tall and dark eyed with a crisp haircut and a deep brown coat. "My name is Simmons Lady Grantham, I am one of the guards assigned to your service."

"Oh … yes." Cora looked at the younger man and gave him a pleasant smile, despite her misgivings none of this was his fault. "Thank you Mr. Simmons … if there is anything you need during your stay with us please do not hesitate to ask."

"Actually My'Lady, there are a few things we need to discuss regarding your safety, and if I may I will need to take a look about your room to make sure I know what it should look like … should anything ever seem a bit off… it would be easier to tell."

"Oh … yes of course Mr. Simmons."

Cora silently cursed her husband and his demanding nature as she sat and answered questions of her new guard. What her usual schedule looked like, who should have access to her room, how often she went to the village, where she preferred to take walks, how late she slept, the rooms in the house she frequented … and so on and so forth for the next hour. By the time the dinner gong sounded she was exhausted and irritated. As she told Baxter she could leave and stood to smooth out her dinner dress the object of her irritation entered her room from their adjoining door.

"Cora" he said softly as she continued to review her reflection in her mirror and completely ignore her husband. "I am sorry I spoke to you the way I did … it was ill mannered and wrong, and you did not deserve it."

"You're right … I didn't." she said evenly as she adjusted her gloves. Several seconds passed before Robert spoke once more.

"I hope you can understand that I have only made the decisions I have in hopes of keeping you safe. I could not bear it if anything happened to you. The days you were taken were the worst kind of nightmare, I simply do not have the strength to go through that again. I can not lose you."

Cora let out a breath and turned to face him, laying on gloved hand against his chest. "And if you talk with me we can figure this out together, I am stronger than you think."

Robert pulled her hand from his chest and bought it to his lips for a kiss. "No Cora, you are stronger than even you think … it must come from your ruggard American upbringing." Cora swatted his arm as she laughed at his obvious jest.

Dinner had been a rather loud affair with extra guests, and footman manuavering around guards stationed at all corners. By the time they all went through Cora was ready to take to her bed. Edith felt the same and they both excused themselves and headed toward the stairs arm in arm, their guards in tow. She was just whispering to Edith how ridiculous personal guards was when she missed a step on the stairs as the light began to flicker.

"Goodness." She exclaimed as she righted herself with Edith's help. "What was that abou …" her words cut off as Edith exclaimed in surprise as their world turned to darkness, she felt the guards behind her move close enough to place a hand to each of their backs as a loud rustling could be heard down the corridor.

"Cora …" Robert's voice could be heard from the drawing room as the guards talked to each other and moved Cora and Edith down the stairs slowly.

The front door flew open emitting a faint amount of light from the outside as a guard came running in. The inhabitants of the drawing room came through the corridor slowly, feeling their way in the pitch black darkness.

"Cora?" Robert called frantically.

"I'm here Robert." She replied reaching out her hand towards the darkness.

"Frank? What the devil is it?" barked Simmons.

"Frank's not come in yet Simmons, it's me, Davey." Came the voice of the guard who had rushed inside.

"Where the hell is Frank?" Simmons cursed as the family groped about in the dark, arms reaching for each other.

"I don't know Simmons. He didn't answer my last calls to him at the half hour, then I started over to where he should have been and saw a movement to my blind side. I turned and didn't see nothing – then the lights went out."

"Mt'Lord … My 'Lord" Carson's voice came out of the darkness as he moved slowly towards the sounds of voices.

"Carson, get the footmen to light as many candles as they can and .." Robert began to instruct his butler before being interrupted by him.

"I'm sorry My'Lord. The candles are missing, I just had then look." Carson began.

"Oh God." Cora exclaimed, feeling bile rise up in her throat. All her talk of being strong and now as things started to appear that something was amiss she could feel the fear creeping in, the memories of her capture, the horror of those days. She gripped tightly to Robert's arm having found him in the darkness.

"What do you mean gone?" Robert asked in anger.

"They have been taken My'Lord, they are not in their usual locations, not any of them. The lights are gone too from what the hall boys tell me. Mr. Barrow just came in from checking on the lights and it appears they have been sabotaged … or what he can tell at least."

"Good Lord." Exclaimed Mary, "Papa, what should we do. Shall we call the police …"

Her voice was cut off at the sound of a blood curdling scream from up the stairs.

"What on earth was that?" Edith gasped clasping her hand around the arm of her guard.

"We are all here, no one else is …" Cora began.

"Oh God" Tom said as he pushed past everyone towards the stairs " … it's nanny."


End file.
